A Light in the Darkness
by FallenAngel2013
Summary: Galen has little memory of his life before he became known as Starkiller. But everything changes when he's sent to kill a young Jedi named Nina, a woman from his past. In the end, Nina becomes the one thing keeping the Dark Side at bay. Galen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AU Force Unleashed. In my version, Galen (aka Starkiller) had friend he'd known since birth on Kashyyyk before Vader came, a girl named Nina whose parents were both Jedi as well. She and Galen were separated, hence why only he was taken by Vader. The two later meet when Vader sends him to kill her on his way to kill Shaak Ti. Also, I did the math and figured that Galen is about 18 or 19. In here, he's 19 and Nina is 18.**

**By the way, I am also working on another story but have writers-block on it which is why I chose to actually start writing this story. Working on two stories at once sometimes helps me get out of writers-block. Just saying in case people ask.**

**On another note, this story had been posted before (chapters 1-7) but I deleted it when I had writers block that lasted for a long time and because a couple of people sent me very nasty and rude messages about there not being an update. Since you can only take so much of that before you get fed up, I deleted the story to work on it without having to worry about those messages. I'm through the writers block now so the story will continue :) **

**Summary: Galen has little memory of his life before he became known as Starkiller, every trace of his childhood hidden by Vader. But everything changes when he receives an assignment to kill a young Jedi named Nina Cortal. Unknown to Vader, Nina had grown up with Galen on Kashyyyk. With the Dark Side threatening to consume him, Nina becomes the one thing keeping the dark at bay. But is she able to save him from the pull of the Dark Side and free him from the chains of his master?**

**Rating: M for violence, mild language, and sexual content in the future.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Star Wars. **

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

"_Hurry, Nina!" seven-year-old Galen yelled, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling her to her feet._

_Nina, only six-years-old, had tears streaming down her cheeks as she scrambled to her feet, both from the pain of her knees being shredded by falling on some rocks and by fear of what was happening._

_Only minutes ago the Empire had landed on Kashyyyk, killing anything that opposed them. She and Galen had been playing when they arrived and were now running for their lives, trying to find their parents, sensing that something was terribly wrong before they even heard the blaster-fire. Both she and Galen were being raised to become Jedi, each having Jedi for parents. While they were both very young, they knew that whatever they were feeling was the Dark Side. They knew when Galen's father was but Nina had no clue where her parents were. It was near noon and so they should be farther north, well past where her friend's father was. _

_Holding on tightly to Galen's hand, she ran with him to find his dad, long blond hair falling free of her ponytail when the ribbon become caught on a branch. Her legs hurt and her lungs burned, begging her to stop running._

"_Galen, I'm tired," she complained but made no effort to stop running, too afraid that she'd be killed._

"_We're almost there," Galen assured her, gripping her hand tighter to the point where it hurt. It was very comforting._

_They'd known each other since they were babies, their parents having stuck together after Order 66. He'd always protected her, kept her safe. There was no doubt in the girls mind that he wouldn't keep her safe now._

_Nearing the hut where Galen and his father lived, they both came to a sudden halt. Something was wrong. The place that once felt welcoming now emitted fear and hate. In her eyes, Nina saw black wisps surrounding the home. At first, seeing these sort of wisps had scared her, but her mother had assured her that it was merely the Force showing her whether something was good or evil and that it was shown differently for everyone. For Nina, gold wisps indicated good and black wisps evil. These ones were the blackest she'd ever seen and she moved closer to Galen in fear, her hands holding his arm like a lifeline. Galen was apparently seeing something similar as he began shaking and lead her to a tree so that they could hide._

_Prying her hands from his arm, he declared, "I'll go help my Dad."_

"_No!" Nina said loudly and Galen clamped his hand over her mouth. _

"_He's my Dad, I have to help." When Nina shook her head frantically, he added, "I'll be right back, just hide."_

_He didn't give her a chance to reply before he ran off to help his father._

_Not knowing what to do, Nina cautiously peeked out from behind the tree, watching as Galen got closer to the hut. When he disappeared from sight, she found herself growing more nervous by the second. Why hadn't she gone with him? What was going on in there. To her left, she saw storm troopers running towards the hut and began to panic. They were going to kill him! She had to do something. Looking around, she found a rock and was about to scream and throw it at one of the troopers when, for the second time, a hand clamped over her mouth. Another hand grabbed her hand that held the rock. _

_Immediately she started kicking, afraid that she'd been found. She had been, but not by the Empire. Holding her tightly, her father dragged her away from the tree while her mother urged her to be quiet. Nina kept kicking and fighting. Not because she didn't know who had grabbed her – she was well aware now that it was her parents – but because the were taking her from Galen. She screamed against her fathers hand as he lifted her off the ground. Screamed that she couldn't leave her friend. He was her world. How could she live without him? Did she even know how to? _

"_I'm sorry, sweetie," her mother apologized, sensing why her daughter fought to get away. "It's too dangerous, we can't save him and save ourselves too. I'm so sorry."_

_No! Nina wouldn't hear it. Her screams grew when she heard the sound of blasters in the distance coming from the hut._

_Biting her fathers hand and forcing him to uncover her mouth, Nina screamed at the top of her lungs, "Galen!"_

"No!"

Bolting upright in bed, eighteen-year-old Nina reached for one of her two lightsabers and activated the green blade. It took the young Jedi several seconds to remember that she was in her makeshift home in the Outer Rim and in bed. With that realization, she fell back on the mattress, deactivating her lightsaber and returning its place on the nightstand while running a hand through her sweat soaked blond hair. She hated that nightmare, reliving the event all over again. Damn that nightmare and damn her past. All she wanted to do was forget that day and forget Galen. But she couldn't. Galen had been her best friend and her protector and she'd left him behind.

For a long time she blamed her parents for leaving him, then blamed herself once she learned that they didn't go after him too because Vader was in the hut. If she only she'd somehow stopped him from going in there… She shook her head. No, there wasn't anything she could have done. Galen would have tried to help his father no matter what she said. That was just who he was. She couldn't have saved him.

There was no way to know whether or not he had survived or not, but Nina couldn't believe that he was alive. They were best friends; he would have contacted her with the encrypted code he'd memorized that connected him to her mothers communicator. They'd heard nothing from him and she was left to believe the worst had happened to him.

And what could be worse than death?

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen-<strong>

Galen's back hurt from the abused he'd taken from Paratus, the Jedi he'd recently killed. That Jedi was as insane as they came but was one hell of a fighter, both with a lightsaber and the Force. All he wanted to do right now was rest, let his wounds heal and his aches dissipate. But he couldn't. He had to await further orders from Vader and he wasn't foolish enough to not be there when Vader contacted him.

In a room on his ship, he sat on the floor, deciding that meditating would at least put his mind at ease for a while. He didn't even know why he meditated. Vader certainly never took the time to help him calm his mind. It had simply been something he'd known how to do. He figured he'd learned it during his childhood before he became Vader's apprentice. If only he could remember his childhood. There were bits and pieces of memories that stood out in his mind. One thing being his name. Vader was under the impression that he did not remember and thought his name was Starkiller but Galen knew it wasn't, though he dared not tell his master that. He also remembered the foreign feelings of peace and happiness, and a strange yet comforting smell of flowers and berries… he couldn't place that smell if his life depended on it. But the scent in his mind was always accompanied by the blurry image of someone. It was a little girl, he could tell that much, but her face, hair color, everything was a blur that he couldn't remember. Either way, the faded memory was comforting and calming and he would take what he could get.

As he sat in the center of the room, he levitated his lightsaber as he meditated, carefully taking it apart. It had taken him a long time to concentrate enough to perform the action without breaking the weapon and putting it back together had been even more challenging. Unfortunately, as he was just about to finish, he was interrupted by the telltale breathing of his master who now stood before him. The lightsaber fell in pieces in front of him and he scrambled to pick them up but abandoned the task and bowed his head instead.

"My Master, Kazdan Paratus is dead," Galen informed him.

Vader gave a slight nod. "Then there are but two more tests."

"I'm ready now!" Galen insisted, looking up at his master. His heart briefly stopped, worried that he'd be punished speaking out like that.

"No," Vader replied, sounding as though he were scolding a child. "You defeated an old man and an outcast. You must face a true Jedi Master."

Irritated, the apprentice asked, "Who?"

Ignoring or not noticing the young mans irritation, Vader replied, "Master Shaak Ti, one of the last of the Jedi Council. You will need the full power of the dark side to defeat her. But, before you go after her, there is another Jedi you must dispose of," Vader added. "Nina Cortal, a very powerful, albeit young, Jedi Knight. Her parents were Jedi and proved to be most taxing on the Empire. Since their death she has continued doing their work, aiding those who resist the Empire and fight the Emperor. She has killed all whom we have sent to destroy her. You must kill her. Her death will greatly weaken the moral of those who oppose the Empire."

Why did the name Nina Cortal sound so familiar? Ignoring the familiarity of the name, he said, "Yes, my Master."

The image of Vader blinked out, replaced by a very "dizzy" PROXY. Jumping to his feet, Galen caught his friend before he could fall over.

"You all right, PROXY?" Galen asked, steadying the droid.

"Yes, Master," he replied, holding his head as he steadied himself.

"Think you can tell me what you know about Nina Cortal?"

PROXY grumbled something about needing a minute to let his system cool down and Galen nodded. The two walked up to the cockpit where Juno sat, waiting for a destination.

"Do we have a destination?" she asked, looking from him to PROXY.

"In a minute we might," he replied. "You cooled down yet, PROXY?"

"Yes, Master. Was it Nina Cortal you wished to know about?"

Galen merely nodded.

In a matter of seconds, the image of the banged up droid flickered into what was definitely the most beautiful woman Galen had ever seen. He wasn't blind. On other assignments he had seen some very attractive women but this woman blew them all out of the water. She was very young, probably not a day older than him, and had long blond hair that was in a ponytail and, while much darker than Juno's, was very light in color and had gorgeous dark green eyes. Her outfit reminded him of something a mercenary would wear; semi-tight black cargo pants, a black V-neck shirt (whether it was long-sleeved, short-sleeved, or what was a mystery), and a long coat that reached her knees complete with a hood that would cast a shadow over her face. She also wore a utility belt, holding her two lightsabers.

When Nina/PROXY spoke, it was the most soothing voice he'd ever heard. "Jedi Knight Nina Cortal grew up in the Outer Rim with her parents, Varik and Zara Cortal, also Jedi Knights…"

As she went on, Galen found himself strangely drawn to her even though it was just an image PROXY was project and an artificial voice. Something about her…that voice…was so familiar but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

As the droid finished giving him the details of the young Jedi's files, Galen forced himself to push any sense of familiarity he felt about her out of him mind and told Juno to head to the planet she was most recently seen on.

But no matter how hard he tried to forget that familiarity, he couldn't help but feel that he'd seen her before.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Nina-**

Nina didn't drink as a general rule, preferring to be sober just in case she had to get the hell out of dodge fast. That didn't mean that she didn't enjoy hanging around in one of the planets local bars.

The planet was vastly overpopulated, leaving only the alleyways empty most of the time. It was the perfect place in the Outer Rim for her to hide from the Empire and help those resisting Sidious. Her makeshift home on the world was far from something she liked, consisting of two rooms; a bathroom and a larger room she used as a bedroom and a kitchen. She didn't need much, just a place to sleep and hide. But it was still a cramped living space so she often wandered to the bar near her home to get some air, no matter how stale it was.

Taking a sip of the water she'd been given, she glanced around the bar. She had a bad feeling. It wasn't overwhelming, not yet anyways, but it was enough to make her a little nervous. There was a familiar sensation to the feeling that she hadn't sensed in so long that it was difficult to place. Shaking her head slightly, she adjusted her coat, making sure that her two lightsabers were hidden. Of course she knew they were hidden but one could never be too safe.

"You're quiet this evenin', Nina," a raspy voice said on the other side of the bar. "Somethin' troublin' ya?"

Sighing, she replied, "Yeah, but I'm not sure what, Sorin. Something feels off."

Sorin, the Twi'lek bar owner, was friendly towards Jedi and helped hide them and get them off world whenever they past through. He'd been good to her and her family and was the only one on the planet who was aware that she was a Jedi.

"You should really consider drinkin'. It would calm ya nerves." He chuckled. "Then again, when are ya ever wrong about ya feelings?"

She just smiled a bit. "The day I drink is the day I don't have to run anymore."

"Well, ya be sure to have ya first drink here, all right?"

"Don't worry, I will."

A voice across the room called Sorin over and after he refilled her glass of water he went to see what was up.

The dark feeling inside Nina continued to grow and she grew more and more ill at ease with being out in the open. While it was easy to blend in on the planet, she feared that whatever being she was sensing was Force-sensitive. From the negativity she faintly felt, she knew it was no Jedi.

Her fears were confirmed when Sorin casually walked back to her side and leaned in close.

"My friend just informed me that he received a message from Kota," he whispered. "He was attacked, lost his sight."

It was hard to keep from snapping her head in his direction. Rahm Kota had mentored her after her parents were murdered a few years ago. She'd met many other Jedi. With all of them being hunted, they often stuck together or at least let others know where they were in case they needed sanctuary or help. One thing she knew about the old Jedi was that whoever had fought him and hurt him like that had to have been powerful and was no stormtrooper.

"Did he give a description about the one who attacked him?"

"Well, he ain't a _friend_," he said, and by friend meaning Jedi. "Rahm said he was young, 'bout ya age, and a Sith. Shortly cropped brown hair, tattered clothes and scars all over the place." He reached across the counter and grabbed a glass and bottle of alcohol, pouring himself a glass. "He saw somethin' before he barely got away, a vision or whatever ya people call it, saw ya bein' attacked. He wants ya to get outta here."

The dark feeling in her chest grew stronger. It didn't take a Jedi Master to understand that it was too late for her go home and get her things before she left. The Sith was already here.

She shook her head, body already tensing up, adrenaline slowly flooding her system, preparing to either run or fight. She'd lived on this planet for two years. It was practically hell and a dangerous place, but it was her home. Knowing she had to leave hurt.

"Run," the Twi'lek said quietly, as if sensing her hesitation. "Get off world as fast as ya can."

"And if he comes here?"

The Twi'lek shrugged. "I'll tell him I ain't seen no Jedi. Ya don't get to be my age on this planet without knowin' how to lie."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Nina gave him a nod. "Thank you, Sorin. I'll contact you and let you know where I am once I'm safe."

"Don't," he replied. "If asked where ya are, I can't tell nobody 'cause I won't know." He looked at her. "Just be safe."

"I will." As she raised her hood to hid her face, about to leave the bar, Sorin grabbed her arm.

"Another thing," he added. "Wear ya perfume, that floral berry stuff."

Had he gone mad? There was a Sith coming for her and the Twi'lek wanted her to smell nice? "Why?"

"In the message Rahm said that one of his soldiers has a wife that wears the same perfume and that the man smells like flowers and berry's all the time. Before the Sith cut the young man down, Rahm said he hesitated and took in a deep breath. Something changed and Rahm swears he saw a flicker of good in the boy and for a moment the Sith became distracted. He thinks it has somethin' to do with that smell, so wear it."

Confused about why some perfume would affect a Sith that way, she merely nodded and hastily left the bar.

Feeling around on her belt for one of the larger pouches, she opened it to double check that she still had a few vials of the flower and berry perfume. Oddly enough, those little vials were among her most valuable of possessions. It was the same fragrance her mother wore before she died. The soft and sweet smell was something Nina had known since birth and often put some on when she was a little girl. She didn't have anything left of her mother but memories and that familiar fragrance that she held close to her heart.

Outside in the crowded streets and cold air, Nina ducked her head and quickly made her way to the spaceport. Even though she would fight if she had to, running was an option she would take it. It was one thing to fight off stormtroopers, another thing entirely to fight a Sith. Nothing made sense. There were only ever two Sith and right now they was Lord Sidious and Darth Vader. By Kota's description it certainly wasn't Vader. She was left wondering just who this new Sith was and why his nearing presence felt so familiar.

As she pushed her way down the street a cold sensation settled in her gut. Dark energy surrounded the spaceport. That was where the Sith had just arrived. The spaceport was the only place close enough that offered her a chance to escape. The downside was that she was walking directly towards the Sith.

Nina doubted there was any way to avoid him. She would have to confront him sooner or later but it would be on her terms and away from civilians.

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen-<strong>

If one more person bumped into to him, Emperor help him Galen would make them wish they'd watched where they were going. If they knew just who he was they wouldn't make that mistake. But they didn't. No one did except for Vader, PROXY, Juno, and those he had killed in the past and even then they hadn't fully known who he was or who he served. If he thought about it long enough, he would find himself grow a little depressed over it. Galen did not fear death, sometimes he wished for it, but the thought about dying without someone other than his master, droid, pilot, and those he'd killed knowing he even existed bothered him more than he cared to admit. But he couldn't think about that now. He had a job to do.

The Jedi was close; the light side of the Force was tainting the dark side inside him. Soon he expected he would see her. This was one mission he wanted to get over with. Something about this Nina Cortal just made him uneasy. Killing her would put his mind at ease.

He continued down the walkway, fighting the urge to impale those he bumped into him with his lightsaber. One specific person, someone clad in black, bumped into him with more Force than the others had. He was about to turn on the person when his senses became overwhelmed with the smell of flowers and berries. It was _her_. Surely she should have sensed that he was a Sith. Why had she come into contact with him? Unless… Automatically he turned to confront her, ready to fight. But she was walking away.

Briefly, the Jedi looked back, glancing at him under her hood before continuing to walk towards an alleyway. She wanted him to follow, lure him away. No doubt she wanted as few civilian casualties as possible. _Damn Jedi and their conscience_, he thought bitterly. He'd play it her way for now. The fewer people who saw the fight, the few he had to waste his time with.

Cautious, he followed no more than fifteen feet behind her. He could easily attack her but that would leave witnesses.

As they entered the dark alley, he stopped a few feet in, shrouded in darkness. Nina kept walking until she reached the middle of the alley. Coming to a slow stop, she lowered her hook but kept her back to him even while he activated his lightsaber.

"I know what you've done to Kota," she told him.

How had she found out? Someone must have seen. He became confused, her intoxicating scent not helping any.

She must have sensed this because she asked, "My perfume isn't bothering you, is it?" He could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"It won't bother me once you're dead, Jedi," he replied.

"If you think I will just let you kill me you are sorely mistaken." Retrieving two lightsabers from under her coat, she activated their green blades.

Without warning, she back flipped towards him, swinging one lightsaber at his head while black his counter attack with the other. Ducking just before he would have been decapitated, he attacked her with a flurry of strikes which she met with ease. Nina was aggressive in combat, almost to the same extent as he was, and was also unbelievably graceful. Punching her with his free fist, he hoped to disorient her. Instead, she spun and kicked him square in the jaw making him stumble backwards into the wall of the building. She didn't give him a second to recover and lashed out at him. His lightsaber kept her from cutting his head in two.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a woman?" she asked tightly, putting all her strength into trying to take him out.

He didn't reply, instead he used the Force to push her back to the other wall. The wind was briefly knocked out of Nina but she recovered quickly and lifted a large metal slate that was likely abandoned and hit him with it hard enough to knock him to the ground.

He expected her to attack, take the final blow and strike him down. Instead, she stood her ground, studying him. He sensed confusion in her, hesitation that refused to let her kill him. Reluctance.

"…Who are you?" she demanded. "We've met before, I can sense it."

"You're mind is failing, Jedi. We've never met." If only he could believe. Something about her was so foreign yet so familiar.

"I don't believe you, now tell me your name."

"My name…" he hesitated as though he were catching his breath. She waited, giving him time. Just like he wanted.

In a lightning quick move, Galen lifted her with the Force and slammed her into a wall, then to the one opposite. She cried out in pain and he tried not to let it tear at him. She was a Jedi, no different from the others. Pulling her closer, he let loose a surge of lightning and she screamed in pure agony but she never begged for him to stop, never asked for mercy. She just screamed. Her grip on her lightsabers never ceased, instead her knuckles went white as she gripped them tighter like a lifeline. Gathering the Force when he could no longer bear to hear her scream he pushed her back with enough power that sent her clear to the dead-end of the alley where her back hit it with a sickening _thud_.

Lightsabers falling from her hands, deactivating, she struggled merely to sit up and even then failed to do so, weakened from the Sith lightning. Bathed in glow of the only working street lights in the alley, he saw how pale she was. There was no more fight left in her.

Before Galen killed her, however, he needed answers. Walking to her, he stood before her, still hidden in the darkness.

"Who told you I killed Kota?" he demanded.

She hesitated as though something occurred to her. Forcing herself to sit in a kneeling position, one hand braced on the ground to keep her from falling forward, she looked up at him with firm determination and defiance.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you? You can't threaten me with death – we both know that you plan on killing me and I do not fear dying."

Anger flooded his veins with how uncooperative this young Jedi was being.

"Who told you," he repeated. "I won't be so nice about asking again."

She gave a short laugh. "Oh, because you've be _so _nice so far." Nina shook her head. "I won't tell you anything."

Without hesitation he unleashed a burst of lightning that made her scream once again. He didn't hold it for nearly as long as last time and lowered his hand after a few second.

"Tell me!"

Forehead resting on the ground as she'd fallen forward, she shouted, "No!"

This went on three more times, each shock of lightning lasting longer than the last, and each time he was met with the same answer.

Enraged, Galen stepped full into the light. If she wasn't going to talk than she was of no use to him. "It's a good thing you don't fear death, Jedi," he told her as he raised his lightsaber to take her life

Defiant, Nina looked up at him. But the moment her green eyes landed on his face all defiance left and her expression turned to one of shock.

Before Galen could strike her down, she uttered one word that changed everything.

"Galen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Galen- **

The Sith assassin final strike came to an abrupt stop, crimson lightsaber still raised. No one but Vader was knew his name. Juno didn't even know and she'd been his pilot for a while now. It should be impossible for the woman, this Jedi Knight Nina Cortal, to know his name. But, somehow, she did.

"Where did you hear that name?" he demanded, lowering his lightsaber and aiming its point at her threateningly.

Her green eyes never looked at the weapon but remained on his face. All defiance was gone from her expression, leaving behind a look of confusion, shock, and pain, both physical and emotional. "It's me…Nina," she said just about a whisper, "Don't you remember me, Galen?"

"_No! No, stop!" seven-year-old Galen shouted in a fit of laughter as Nina assaulted him, tickling him mercilessly for having scared her by hiding around a corner. _

"_Say you're sorry," she demanded, grinning in delight._

_He sucked in gulps of air as he tried to apologize but nothing came out. Unable to take it anymore, he turned the table s and began tickling her as well._

_Nina screeched, laughing hard and stopping her assault to grab his hands. "No!" she laughed. "You win, Galen!"_

…

"_You okay?" Galen asked, kneeling next to Nina as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_She sniffed. "I fell," she explained, looking at her bloody knee and torn pants, black and blue forming around the wound._

_Taking her arm, the young boy put it around his shoulders and helped her to her feet, leading her to her mom._

"_Thanks, Galen."_

…

_Vader's grasp on his arm sent pain shooting though it but Galen was in too much shock to fight back. He could hardly comprehend what just happened, the shock keeping him from fully remembering what had happen just seconds ago. He was dragged down some steps. _

_As he was led away, he heard a faint voice in the distance shouting. "Galen!"_

The flashbacks came to a stop and Galen stared at her. He suddenly realized that the image of the young girl whose face was always blurred in his was this Jed and that the smell that clouded his thoughts was her perfume. But he still had no clue who she was to him or where she fit in his past.

Not waiting for an answer from him, a stunned Nina spoke. "I thought… I mean, I always assumed you were dead." She looked down at his blood red lightsaber. "What happened to you?"

Galen remained silent. Vader ordered him to kill her. If he failed to do so he would be punished. She was just another Jedi, he should be able to kill her. But he couldn't. For reasons that he couldn't explain he just couldn't kill the woman he had been ready to kill moments ago. He tried to think of an excuse he could give Vader. Saying that she got away wouldn't work. Digging through his thoughts, he came to a solution.

"I should kill you now, Jedi," he said coldly and she looked at him with hurt filled eyes before squeezing them shut and looking at the ground in defeat. If he tried to kill her, he was certain she wouldn't fight him. "_But_ you may prove to be of some use to my master. If you know that I killed Kota than someone else does as well. You may have information we can use to our advantage."

She frowned. "Your master?" Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "No. Oh, gods, no."

Ignoring the despair in her voice, Galen ordered, "Get up." She didn't budge. "I said get up."

He expected her to put up a fight but she didn't. Her arms shook as she attempted to rise to her feet but her legs gave out. She tried again, gritting her teeth, but had the same result. Seeing that his violent treatment toward her had drained her of most of her energy Galen came closer and pulled her to her feet roughly by the arm, causing her to hiss in pain. Attaching her two lightsabers to his belt along with his own and keeping a firm grip on her arm he led her out of the alley with her stumbling most of the way. On the way to the ship he had to place her arm around his shoulders just so she could keep up with his fast pace and walk better. She didn't struggle or say a word the whole way, just silently complied with him. Even though he couldn't recall how she fit into his life she clearly knew him well enough to just listen to him. It was almost like she trusted him. That was a funny thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-Juno-<strong>

The moment Starkiller stepped onto the ship she knew things had not gone as planned. He was suppose to kill the Jedi not bring her on board. It was obvious that they fought. When Juno went to see exactly what was going on while PROXY got them off world she saw that Starkiller had a large bruise forming on his jaw and that the woman was having trouble simply walking.

"Is there a reason she isn't dead?" she asked curiously.

He glanced at her. "Complications." Walking towards the meditation room, he added over his shoulder, "I'm confining her to meditation."

Juno nodded though he wasn't looking at her. "Do we have a destination?"

"We will shortly. I have to take are of Cortal first."

He disappeared around the corner and the pilot was left wondering just what exactly had occurred on the planet. The young Jedi was clearly weak but Juno doubt she was too weak to put up a struggle. She'd just let Starkiller lead her around without a single word. Juno didn't like it. And, so far, she didn't like this Nina Cortal at all. Starkiller wasn't the most social individual she'd come across but he hadn't given her a second look when he entered the ship, his attention glued to Nina.

Put in a negative mood, she went back to the cockpit to take over piloting, praying PROXY hadn't done anything to the controls.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

Involuntary, Nina flinched as Galen snapped the restraints over her wrists. Why he had shackles in what he called the meditation room she didn't want to know. But the reason she flinched was because it was _Galen _who was restraining her. It was _Galen _who was sent to kill her. All she could think about was that somehow what he had become was her fault. Maybe if she'd fought her way out of her parents grasp or went in after Galen he wouldn't have turned into a… a Sith.

Looking up at the young man who she use to know so well she found that she hardly recognized him. The only thing that had revealed to her who he was were his dark brown eyes that she knew so well. Every thing else about him was foreign. The skin that was visible to her was covered in layers of scars that tore at her heart. He didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. She didn't know exactly what Vader had put him through but she didn't see the Emperors loyal servant being a pleasant father figure.

Sitting on her knees against the wall with her chained hands resting in her lap, Nina watched as Galen took a few steps back, studying her.

Needing to say something, she began, her voice hoarse, "Galen, I'm…"

"Don't say that name," he snapped.

"Why?" she questioned.

All was silent for a long moment and she began to think he wouldn't answer her.

"Because no one can know it," he finally said. "And Vader can know that I remember it."

Oh. "I see. So, um, what should I call you?"

"Vader's given me the alias Starkiller. You'll call me that."

"Pleasant name," she muttered and coughed. Her throat tightened. Now he had a different name? What else didn't she know about him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, meeting his eyes.

Galen hardly moved but a frown came to his face and he asked, "How do you know me?"

For a moment she thought about how she should answer him. Coming out and telling him everything probably wasn't the best option so that was out of the question. She came to the conclusion that she'd tell him a little bit first and see how things went from there.

"We knew each other as kids," she began after coughing. "We were best friends since before we could walk. Your parents were Jedi and so were mine, we traveled together."

Galen actually smirked like something was amusing. "Jedi? Do I honestly look like the child of Jedi scum?"

That hurt.

Something about what she said must have stirred up the curiosity in him because he asked, "Who are your parents?"

Coughing, she replied, "Varik and Zara Cortal. My father was a Jedi guardian and my mother was a Jedi healer before the Empire. They worked well with you parents who were both guardians."

"You don't seem too hesitant to give me the names of your parents," Galen stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you afraid I'll find and kill them?"

Her eyes hardened and her lips formed a thin line. "Vader beat you to it over four years ago when I was fifteen. Sorry to disappoint you."

Galen was taken aback briefly, not expecting that answer. "I didn't know." He actually sounded sorry. Perhaps that was his new found way of saying sorry.

"I'm surprised your _master _didn't tell you."

Shrugging, he replied, "He's not that talkative." Thinking back to what she said, he asked, "Were you with your parents when he killed them?"

She nodded.

"How did you manage to escape?"

A slight smile came to her face. "Luck. And friends. Smugglers don't tend to like the Empire and sometimes help those who oppose the Emperor. My family and I helped out a few different smugglers once in a while as long as they weren't smuggling anything dangerous and after a while we earned their trust and they helped us." Smile leaving, she went on after she cleared her sore throat, "When Vader found us my father went to fight him to give my mother and I a chance to escape but he was killed fairly quickly. As for my mother, she contacted a friend who was in the area – a smuggler – and ordered me to run and not stop until I was on his ship while she kept Vader distracted. I didn't want to but I listened and took off. Vader must have killed her shortly after she attacked him because I sensed him getting closer and closer. I had to knock down several food stands and cut down more than my fair share of stormtroopers in my way just to keep Vader from reaching me. The fact that I got to the ship unharmed was a miracle."

"Too bad you weren't so lucky this time," he said and she huffed. "So, if we traveled together and were so close how were we separated?" he asked in a bored tone. Clearly he wasn't buying what she was saying. At least not the parts that involved him. But at least he was curious to know what she had to say.

Doubting he would believe her if she said that she was there when it all happened, that being too much of a coincidence for him to accept at the moment, she lied. "My family wanted to aid a planet in the Outer Rim while your father wanted to go help a different planet. We split up and I don't know what happened to you after that."

"Just my father and I? What about my mother?"

"She died a year earlier."

Sighing, he asked, "Let's say I believe you a little bit." She was mildly relieved that he seemed to be giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Tell me something only I would know."

Nina dug through her memories of him, trying to remember something about him that would be more private. A lot of what she remembered about if would probably be useless since he didn't even remember her and didn't appear to remember his childhood. She was reaching for almost anything when something came to her.

"You have a scar on your back and to the left of your spine," she replied.

He rolled his eyes and lifted a heavily scarred hand. "In case you haven't noticed, I have lots of scars."

She shook her head. "This one's unique. It's a burn scar and shaped like an oval with dashes around it and huttese writing in the center. It's about three inches long and two inches in height, at least that's how big the branding iron was," she explained. "You, me, and our parents were running from a group of bounty hunters who were also members of a local gang. They were hired to kill us and we had to run through one of their hideouts to get away. You tripped and fell back on a rack with red-hot branding irons that they used to brand their slaves before shipping them off to buyers and one of them fell right on your back." She coughed a little, her throat scratchy and dry. "You hated that scar."

Standing before her, Galen stared at her in disbelief. Obviously he at least remembered that he had that scar. She hoped that would be enough for him to at leash believe her a little bit. But instead of saying anything to her he quickly walked out of the room, never once looking back at her.

Nina began to doubt she would ever get through to him and a few silent tears fell from her eyes. What had Vader done to him? What was he going to do to her?

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen-<strong>

Quickly heading to his quarters, Galen stepped inside and instantly went into the refresher. Taking off the layers of clothing on his upper body he turned to stare at his back in the mirror. Amongst the dozens of scars was an oval shaped burn scar with dashes along the sides and huttese writing in the center, just as Nina described it. But how the hell did she know about it? His memories of her were so confusing that he could hardly piece them together. He'd thought she'd been lying about everything to cover her ass or buy herself some time and that she'd learned his name from someone though he had no clue who would know it. But her knowledge of the scar was proof enough that she had seen it at some point but he couldn't remember when. He always wore a shirt of some sort when on a mission so she couldn't have seen while they were fighting. The only logical explanation was that she was telling him the truth. This was giving him a headache.

Putting the torn layers of clothing that he called a tunic back on, he left the refresher and sat on his bed, putting his head in his hands as flashes of a memory assaulted him.

_Galen and Nina were running a few feet behind his father and a few feet in front of her parents, safely surrounded by them so that they wouldn't be harmed by the blaster fire. There was so much trash and junk on the ground that it was a miracle none of them were tripping left and right._

_Rounding a corner, they all came to a room that was overly hot and had a fireplace. Sticking out of the fireplace on a rack were brands that must have just been pulled from the fire._

_In front of Galen was a stack of spare metal. He didn't see it. Before Nina could warn him he tripped over it and knocked over the rack by the fireplace. When one of the branding irons fell on his back he let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pain was unbelievable and the smell of his own flesh burning made his stomach turn. _

_Rushing to his side, Nina pulled the brand off as her mother grabbed him and carried him out with the others._

Wincing at the memory, his hand went to his back to run the long healed scar. Ever since coming into contact with Nina memories had been coming at him from every direction. There was no point in denying that she was indeed a part of his past. As confusing as his returning memories were she was as clear as day in all of them. Her looks had changed though, of course. As a child her hair had been down just past her shoulders, now he guessed if would be to the middle of her back if her hair wasn't in a ponytail. She was taller now, probably about 5'2. Her face had lost all aspects of a child and she was now likely the most beautiful person he'd ever seen with Juno coming in second. And her body certainly didn't go unnoticed by the Sith assassin. She had a thin and semi athletic frame that had to capture the attention of males of all species. Her green eyes captivated him the most, their intensity and emotion during their whole conversation keeping him wanting to listen to her.

Minutes ticked away and as he ran a hand over his face he looked at his canteen and recalled that she'd coughed a lot when they were talking and that her voice had been raspy. It was all due to the Force lightning. He'd been hit with it enough to know that it sometimes dried out ones throat and made one very thirsty. Feeling a small amount of guilt for putting her through something that he himself hated going through he got up and filled the canteen with water, leaving his quarters and going back to the meditation room.

Entering the room, Nina's gaze snapped to him and his chest tightened when he saw drying streaks of tears. Coming over to her he took a seat on the ground next to her, leaning back against the wall.

Holding the canteen out to her, Galen said, "Force lightning makes your throat as dry as hell."

Looking at the canteen for a moment, she took it and took a long drink. Lowering it, she sighed in relief. "Thank you." Turning her eyes to him, she asked, "Are you speaking from experience?"

He nodded once. "Vader isn't known for his patience. If I was too slow in training or made a mistake there were punishments. Sometimes the brush of his lightsaber on my back, chest, wherever, Force lightning, choking, or I was thrown into things."

Nina gasped. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must go through." She shook her head. "You don't deserve that Ga…Starkiller. No one does."

Galen stared at her. "You know I'm a Sith and you still show me compassion. Why?"

Shrugging, she replied, "Because I know you. You might not remember me but I know you well enough to know that you deserve better. Plus it's my nature to show people compassion. I don't kill stormtroopers because I want to, I kill them because they leave me no choice and it's me or them. If there were another option I would take it. When we were fighting, I was sure that you were going to kill me but I can't kill someone when they're down, even if you were faking."

"You're the strangest person I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." They were silent for several minutes, just sitting there before Nina asked, "I know you said that I can't call you by your real name because you don't want others to know it or allow Vader to know that you remember it but…" she looked down at her shackled hands. "Can I at least call you by your name when we're in private? Like now? I don't think your pilot will hear and it's strange calling you Starkiller."

Galen thought about it. There was a risk of someone hearing his name whenever it was said but the meditation room and his quarters were sound proof to provide privacy for conversations. Nodding, he said, "All right. In here when we are alone you can call me by my name."

That got him a small smile from her and she took another drink of water. Silence fell on them for another few minutes before Nina spoke up again, and when she did, he could hear the poorly concealed fear in her voice. "Galen, are you really going to hand me over to Vader?"

Struggling to keep a cool composer, he nodded, "Yes, you're a traitor to the Empire and might have information that he may deem useful."

Looking straight ahead of her, she said quietly, "I've heard of the Emperor's and Vader's treatment of traitors. If I'm lucky I'll be killed in a month."

"Yes, if you're lucky. Vader's torture of traitors can go on for months at a time and the Emperor is even worse. But you won't be dealing with the Emperor, just Vader."

Curious, she asked, "Why's that?"

"The Emperor doesn't know I exist, nor does anyone else."

"Oh," she said, "All right."

Raising a brow, he asked, "Aren't you going to ask why he doesn't know?"

"If I asked would you honestly tell me?"

He smirked slightly, "No."

Going back to the topic at hand, Nina said, "But it doesn't matter if I'm being tortured by Vader or the Emperor." She looked at him. "I'm dead either way and you know it."

Nina was right. The moment he gave her to Vader her death certificate would be signed. In all honesty the thought of her being tortured was a painful thought and so was the idea of her dying though he hardly remembered her at all. What memories he did have and by talking to her since seeing her in that alley… handing her over would be hard. Unless…

"Tell me who told you about Kota and whatever else you can about the rebels," he said gentler than he had all the other times. "If you tell me I'll let you go and tell Vader you're dead but you'll have to give me your lightsabers."

Shocked eyes looked at him. "You would do that?"

"For you, yes."

He could practically see the wheels turning in her head, thinking over her options. Knowing she didn't have many Galen prayed to whatever power was out there that she accepted his offer.

"No," she said at last, staring at him with the same determination she'd possessed in the alley. "No, I won't give up anyone. Especially not my friends."

Shifting to kneel in front of her, he took her jaw in his hand and looked in her eyes. His grip on her jaw was firm but not painful. "Nina, if you do not tell me now I will hand you over to my master and he'll get the information out of you one way or the other."

She met his stare without blinking. "I tell you and you'll tell if who my rebel friends are and he'll kill them and I will not play a part in their death. And Vader can try all he wants to get me to talk. If I tell him, he kills me. If I don't tell him, he tortures me to death. Either way I'm dead." Yanking her head from his grip, she added, "I'll die before I give them up."

Anger consuming him, it took all his willpower to keep from slapping her. Punching the wall next to her head, hoping to scare her, he was disappointed to see that she hardly flinched and held his stare.

Rising to his feet, he pressed the comm on his wrist. "PROXY, get in here now."

"_Yes, Master._"

Looking down at Nina, he said coldly, "You're leaving me no choice."

When the droid entered, Galen ordered him to contact Vader and inform him that he needed to speak with him immediately. Complying, the droid contacted the Dark Lord. Moments later PROXY's image flickered to that a Darth Vader and Galen kneeled before him.

"Nina Cortal is dead?" Vader assumed.

"Not exactly, Master." Shifting to the side, he revealed a very alive Jedi.

The anger in his masters voice was as clear as day. "Why have you not killed her?"

Explaining quickly, Galen said, "She knew that I killed Kota and has rebel friends but she refuses to reveal the information no matter what I do, Master. I believe she may have valuable information and that she would be of more use to use as a prisoner rather than dead."

Vader was silent for what seemed like hours and the apprentice was beginning to fear the worst. If his master saw what he'd done as wrong he would be punished severely. Fate, however, seemed to be on his side as his Sith master nodded slowly.

"Yes, this Jedi rebel may prove to be of use to the Empire alive. You will bring her to me once your next mission is complete. My spies have located Shaak Ti's. She resides on Felucia."

"No…" Nina all but whispered and Galen resisted the urge to look back at her. Obviously she'd heard of the Jedi Master or had met her at some point. "No! You monster!" she shouted at Vader, rising to her feet despite the pain she must still be in. "Leave Master Shaak Ti alone!"

Ignoring her, Vader ordered Galen to contact him once the Jedi was dead and his image changed back to PROXY. The droid left but Galen remained behind, eyes staying on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Nina," he apologized quietly.

Walking towards him as far as her restraints would allow, she begged, "Please, Galen. Please don't do this. She doesn't deserve to die."

Sighing, he shook his head. "I have no choice and she's a Jedi and a traitor to the Empire."

"So am I!" Nina countered. "Kill me! I'm a _Jedi _and a _traitor _too so kill me as well!" When he shook his head, she went on, "If you won't kill me than don't kill her. You can't pick and choose who lives and who dies!"

"I'm not!" he shouted right back. "My master is. And it's like you said, because I'm giving you to Vader you're dead anyways."

That shut her up and she stared at him in stunned silence.

Turning his back on her, he stalked out of the room as her shouting resumed.

"No! Don't kill her! Please!" she begged. "Starkiller, don't!"

Despite all the anger Nina was feeling, Galen was surprised that she still cared enough to not reveal his name to anyone.

Giving the coordinates to Juno, he went back to his quarters to change, Nina's shouts ringing clear in his mind despite the soundproof walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Juno- **

"We've arrived at Felucia," Juno said to Starkiller over the comm.

It had taken six hours to reach Felucia and Juno didn't like that Starkiller was spending most of the time alone. Of course he didn't spend much time talking to her but he had sat in the cockpit with her during his mission to kill Kota and then Paratus. But that was before he'd encountered Nina Cortal and brought her on board. After he'd given her their destination he went to his quarters and hadn't come out since. She'd heard some of the woman's shouting when Starkiller had left the meditation room hours earlier and had been keeping on eye on the security camera that was fixated on Cortal.

It had taken the Jedi a while to calm down and she was now sitting back against the wall cross-legged, eyes closed. Either she was asleep or meditating. Juno still didn't know why Nina wasn't dead or why Starkiller had spared her and brought her on board or why she affected him so much. She'd be lying if she said that his attention towards the Jedi didn't make her a little jealous.

Pulling her from her thoughts was Starkiller entering the cockpit saying to PROXY, "Keep an eye on Cortal. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to get out of her restraints to help the Jedi here."

"Yes, Master," replied PROXY. "Am I to use deadly force if she attempts to escape?"

"No."

"All right, Master."

Turning in her seat to look at the assassin, Juno asked, "Why is she alive when Vader ordered her death?"

Starkiller looked at her and answered, "Because she knows I killed Kota – someone told her. She's also a friend of the rebels. Vader wants to interrogate her." He paused, staring out the window at the planet. "And there's something about her."

Again she felt a stab of jealousy run through her veins. She didn't like the effect this woman was having on him. "She's a Jedi, Starkiller," she reminded him gently. He stiffened as though something about his name irritated him. Deciding to somewhat change the subject she asked, "Can she get free of the restraints? She is a Jedi so couldn't she get free?"

He shook his head. "The restraints are meant to prevent one from using their Force abilities. Vader taught me how to make them in case I ever had to restrain someone who was Force sensitive. I'm able to break free of the ones I made only because I've practiced a great deal. She won't be able to get free."

"As long as you're sure," she muttered as she brought the ship down for a landing, the stalks and fronds swaying while the giant fungus she'd landed on shuttered beneath the ship.

"I am," he said then made his way out of the cockpit. "Lower the ramp and wait for me here."

She huffed. "There's not much else for us to do," she replied, glancing at the droid.

"Just wait," Starkiller ordered, leaving.

A few moments past and after Starkiller exited the ship she raised the ramp and leaned back in her chair, contemplating over something.

"I will proceed to keep watch over Nina Cortal, Captain Eclipse," PROXY announced, standing to do as his master had told him.

Stopping him, Juno stood and said, "Not yet. I want to talk to her for a minute. Keep an eye on thing in here until I get back."

"Yes, Captain Eclipse," PROXY said, hesitant to listen to her. "I will inform you of any changes."

Exiting the cockpit, Juno walked to the meditation room, taking her blaster from its holster and holding it tightly just in case. Starkiller would be pissed if she killed Nina but she wasn't going to let the Jedi try to kill her if she decided she wanted her dead. Need be she would defend herself. Pausing outside the room that substituted for the Jedi's temporary prison, Juno hesitated to enter. She'd never confronted a Jedi Knight before but after seeing what Starkiller was capable of and knowing that Jedi were just as powerful she knew she'd have to keep her wits about her. Taking a calming breath, she entered the room.

Against the wall was Nina, sitting cross-legged with her shackled hands resting in her lap and eyes closed. She didn't move a muscle when Juno entered and the pilot began to think that the other woman was asleep. It was easy to see how this younger woman could prove to be competition. Her hair was a lovely shade of blond, darker than her own blond hair which was nearly white, and her skin was fair. She was beautiful and it only added to Juno's dislike of the Jedi.

As she opened her mouth to snap her awake, she was interrupted.

"I know you're there," Nina said in an irritated tone, opening her dark green eyes. "I was meditating."

"I can see that."

Rising to her feet, the Jedi crossed her arms, rattling the chains. "I sense that you don't like me very much. You're radiating enough hostility towards me that would have anyone else shaking in their boots so I doubt you can in here to have a pleasant chat which leaves me with one question. What do you want?"

"What did you do to Starkiller?" Juno demanded, not liking that Nina was able to read her so easily.

Frowning, Nina asked, "Excuse me?"

"He's not the most social person in the galaxy but in the weeks we've know each other he hasn't ignored me as much as he has in the past six hours," she told her. "All this started when he brought you on this ship. I want to know what you did to him."

"I didn't do anything to him," Nina insisted. "You should talk to Vader and ask him what he did to his apprentice because all of this is that monsters fault."

"Starkiller is only following orders, being loyal to his master," Juno replied though she too believed that Vader was a monster.

"Loyal? Do you know anything about the ways of the Sith?"

Juno was silent.

"I didn't think so. The Sith are loyal to no one," Nina said. "That's why there are only two at a time, one to possess the power and one to crave it. When the apprentice surpasses the master his kills him to take the title. The Sith are always about betrayal. I don't think Starkiller understands that yet, but I'm sure he will in time. The only conclusion I can come to that would explain why Vader has taken on an apprentice is that he plans to betray the Emperor."

Juno's jaw tightened, unable to deny what the Jedi had said about Vader planning to overthrow the Emperor.

_Accidentally slicing into a security camera in Vader's private chambers, Juno listened to the conversation between master and apprentice._

"_My spies have been watching another Jedi," Vader said, "Kazdan Paratus is hiding on the junk world of Raxus Prime."_

_Well, at least now she knew where they would be going next. It was about three days away if they used the hyperdrive most of the way. She'd be able to get some rest on the way, just not tonight as she would be busy plotting a course for the planet._

_Vader was silent as he looked at the lightsaber that belonged to Kota, the Jedi Starkiller had recently killed. Then he turned to face the apprentice that was kneeling before him. "Paratus is far more powerful than you," he stated, "I do not expect you to survive. But should you succeed you will be one step closer to your destiny."_

"_The Emperor," Starkiller replied eagerly. _

_Vader nodded. "Yes. Only together can we defeat him._

Juno had quickly cut it off there, not wanting to hear more. She'd been shocked but didn't bring it up with Starkiller for fear of what he would do to her. For all she knew she'd heard wrong or had misunderstood. However, listening to Nina, she began to fear that she had heard correctly. And, whether she liked it or not, Juno was apart of it.

"Say what you want," Juno said at last, diverting the subject. "After this mission we won't have to deal with you. You'll be Vader's problem while Starkiller is able to continue following orders without you making things difficult."

She obviously hit a nerve as Nina's paled ever so slightly. "Maybe, but I don't believe Starkiller is a true Sith. I refuse to believe it."

Rolling her eyes, the pilot said, "The Starkiller I know follows orders unless they can be altered to better aid his master."

Staring her in the eyes, green meeting blue, the Jedi replied, "The Starkiller _I _know isn't a heartless Sith. I can help him, I know I can."

The determination in her voice took Juno back a bit but she shook her head. "You're dreaming, he's fine the way he is. Why can't you accept that? Is it because you're a Jedi?"

"No," she answered, "It's because I think he can change. I can sense the conflict inside him, especially when he was faced with what to do with me." Her eyes looked to the floor. "I just wish that I could prevent him from killing Shaak Ti."

Juno stared at her, feeling a small amount of pity for her when she saw her face fall with despair. "There's nothing you can do."

"I know." Tears began falling from her eyes. "I know!" Shaking her head, she turned her hurt filled gaze to her as she slid down the wall to the floor. "Please, just go. I want to be alone."

Wondering if she was bipolar, the Jedi having been fine a moment ago, Juno turned and left, informing her that a droid would be in to watch her. At least now she was convinced that the young woman was too upset to attempt to go anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina- <strong>

The moment Juno left the room, Nina's expression became cool and composed and she wiped the tears from her eyes, smirking slightly. Hopefully her display had convinced the pilot that she was too emotionally hurt to do anything but sit there. She'd learned a long time ago how to fake tears to fool people. Sometimes the Force wasn't required to fool people. Knowing that there was a security camera in the room she made sure to put up her display of sadness again. She would need to keep it up if she were going to get out of the ship without alerting Juno. The droid she could handle but she wouldn't destroy the thing since she got the impression that it was a friend to Galen.

As she awaited the droid, she focused on using the Force to release her restraints. They were Force-resistant, something she knew was commonly used among the Emperor and Vader. It made sense that Galen would use them too. They seemed to be able to hold a powerful Force user but she doubted Vader had made them as they looked roughly made, there faint blue glow dimming once in a while. Closing her eyes, she tested the limits of her restraints. She could feel the metal shaking on her wrists as the Force fought to release her from them. She began to suspect that Galen had used himself as a test subject of sorts for the restraints. He'd probably figured if they could hold him they could hold anyone else. Big mistake. There were no limits when it came to the Force. The only limits that were presented were the ones created by the user.

A door slid open and Nina looked up, staring at the droid that just entered.

"My master has ordered me to keep an eye on you," PROXY informed her. "Unfortunately I am not permitted to use deadly force should you attempt to escape." He sounded rather disappointed.

"Oh," she muttered pitifully, keeping up the act. "Okay." After a few minutes she asked, "How long has Starkiller been your master?"

"From the age of seven and I will continued to be until he either dies from Lord Vader's training or battle, or until I complete my primary programming and kill him."

Nina did a double take. "Until you kill him?"

"Yes," he replied in a proud tone. "Lord Vader has programmed me to attempt to kill master Starkiller whenever I have the chance. I have yet to complete my primary programming but master Starkiller suspects that I will one day."

She didn't know whether or not she should be worried or laugh. Galen's friend was a droid who was programmed to try to kill him? What a relationship.

"Well, uh, good luck with that."

"Thank you, Miss Cortal," replied PROXY.

For a long while they didn't say a word to each other. PROXY stared at her the whole time and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her uncomfortable. But at least she had time to form a plan. And think about that pilot, Juno Eclipse, and what she'd said to her and how she'd reacted.

Obviously Juno was attracted to Galen. It was hard not to be. Nina had to admit that she herself found that she was attracted to him but it was more than just his looks for her. She remembered him during a better time in his life where he was good and kind and caring. Though he had become a Sith and a killer she still believed that there was good in him somewhere. He's spared her life after all but she seriously doubted it was just because he though that he and Vader could get information out of her. It was obvious since he had tried to get her to tell him what she knew so he could let her go. Juno only knew _Starkiller_. Nina on the other hand knew Galen and was learning about this man he'd become, Starkiller. She didn't like Juno so far but hardly knew enough about her to pass any kind of judgment.

Thinking about the pilot made her hesitant about escaping from her restraints in this room. She was probably keeping an eye on her on the security camera. Nina would have to get out of the room first in case Juno attempted to lock her in. She didn't want to damage Galen's ship. Not to mention she had to find her lightsabers. She doubted that Galen had them with him so he'd probably put them somewhere, perhaps his room. Somehow, she had to get PROXY to let her out.

While she worked on weakening the shackles so that she could break free easier once she got out of the room, she asked PROXY, "Is Starkiller always so withdrawn and so…disconnected? When he and I were talking he gave me answers that were to the point. The only emotion he really showed me was anger. And he never exactly smiled, just smirked once in a while." She wanted to distract PROXY but was also curious.

"I cannot speak with any confidence regarding his programming, Miss Cortal," replied PROXY, puzzled. "Perhaps Lord Vader since he programmed both I and my Master."

"What do you mean by he programmed you both?"

"My master has been in Lord Vader's care for years, ever since he was a young child. Lord Vader made sure to erase all memories of my masters past and reprogram him," PROXY explained.

That explained a lot of things. Why Galen didn't remember her. Why he didn't remember anything she told him about his past. Vader had made sure he didn't. She suspected that the only reason he remembered his name was because it wasn't quite so easy to forget whom one was called since birth.

"Doesn't he have any friends aside from you?" she asked, concerned that he had no one. "…a girlfriend?" That last part was more out of curiosity and she definitely hoped not.

"No, my master's life is very solitary. Lord Vader insists that it is essential for his development."

_Development into what though_, Nina though and a shiver ran down her spin. Murderer? Sith warrior? What? Her heart felt like it was being torn from what Galen must have endured since that fateful day on Kashyyyk.

Deciding that it was pointless to dwell on such things when Master Shaak Ti was in danger, Nina started fidgeting, acting like she was growing very uncomfortable. This went on for a few minutes before PROXY started taking notice.

"Are you unwell, Miss Cortal," he questioned.

Fidgeting even more, she shook her head. "No, I need to use the refresher desperately." Putting on a desperate expression, she begged, "Please, I need to go to the refresher."

The droid looked utterly clueless on what to do and looked around the room. "I am not suppose to let you out of the meditation room…"

"Do you really want to clean up the mess and explain to your master what happened?" She bit her lip in discomfort. "Please?"

Wondering what he should do, PROXY contacted Juno. "Captain Eclipse, the prisoner is in desperate need of the refresher and is fidgeting badly."

"_Well, do those shackle work against Force users when not connected to the chains on the wall?_"

"Yes, they do."

Sighing, Juno said, "_Escort her to the refresher. Chain her hands in front of her though and bring her back as soon as she's done_."

"Yes, Captain Eclipse." Walking to Nina, he fixed the restraints so that her wrists her locked together in front of her before unchaining her. "Right this way, Miss Cortal."

Standing behind her, he escorted her out of the meditation room. Perfect. He wouldn't be able to see her hands while she tried to get free.

"So where exactly is the refresher?" she asked.

"It is next to my master's quarters."

That was helpful. At least she wouldn't have to go searching for it and waste time.

Slowing her breathing, she began to concentrate on the shackles and the glowing began to pulse, trying to keep her from accessing the Force. They wouldn't hold her. Clenching her fists, she focused everything she had on destroying the shield of the shackles which kept her from using the Force. And then the glowing emitting from the shackles faded to nothing and she felt as though she were already free as the Force came back to her, flooding her with relief and safety. Now she could easily undo the locks on the restraints. They snapped open and PROXY grabbed her shoulder, bring her to a halt. She held her breath.

"Here is the refresher," he said motioning to a door.

"Thanks, PROXY," she said then added, "I'm sorry for this…"

"Sorry?" he asked confused. "You have yet to do anything to…"

He didn't get the chance to finish. Nina dropped her restraints and Force pushed him clear down the corridor with enough force to knock him off line It wouldn't last forever but long enough for her to get her lightsabers and get out.

Entering the room that would be Galen's quarters she saw a small bed, table, and chest. On the table were her lightsabers. Smiling, she brought them to her and gripped them tightly when they flew into her hands. Now she didn't feel quiet so helpless now that she had her guide, the Force, and weapons, her lightsabers. Not bothering to attach them to her belt, she made for the door that had closed behind her and immediately sensed someone on the other side. Sighing, she held one lightsaber ready, knowing exactly who was waiting for her, likely with a blaster.

Opening the door, she instantly yanked the blaster from Juno's hand, leaving her stunned while Nina activated one of her green lightsabers.

"Please, move out of the way, else I'll move you," Nina said calmly and was relieved when Juno did as she was told.

"You're too late," Juno announced, "I just spoke with Starkiller, he's almost reached Shaak Ti. She'll be dead before you reach them."

Nina shook her head. "Not if I can help it. I can stop him from making a huge mistake, save him from himself, if I get there soon enough." She did believe that, but she knew that her time was steadily running out.

Keeping her blade aimed and Juno's neck, Nina forced her back towards the exit ramp. The young Jedi wasn't going to make the pilot leave the ship but she did want to keep her in her sight until she could get away.

"I don't know why you're so hell bent on _saving him from himself_, as you phrased it," Juno began gently so as not to place Nina on edge. "But you need to accept the fact that this is what he wants to do, that this is who he is. I've accepted that fact, though I admit I don't fully agree with his methods or the methods of the Empire, I can live with what he's doing."

"I can't live with it," Nina replied in an instant. "I can't because I can sense the good inside him and I knew him long before you did. This isn't him, not what he truly wants to be, he just doesn't know it yet because he's hasn't experience true good in a long time, years. He just needs a strong reminder of how rewarding the life of a Jedi is." Reaching the ramp, she lowered it and then softened her tone when she spoke again. "You care about him, I can see that, but I care about him too, more than you know."

Nina had never imagined feeling romantically attracted to Galen, but that was mostly due to only having known him as a child and believing he was dead for years. She'd be a fool if she said her feelings for him weren't growing against her will.

A dark look fell on Juno's face. "You're a Jedi. He won't allow himself to fall for you. He and I, on the other hand, are on the same side."

"And he was told to kill me but spared my life and then tried to get me to tell him what I know so that he could let me go while he would lie to Vader and say that I was dead," she countered.

Stunned into silence at the revelation, Juno glared at the Jedi. As Nina neared the edge of the ramp, the pilot said, "We'll just have to see who he chooses than, won't we?" It sounded like a challenge, one Nina was more than happy to accept.

"Yes, I believe we will see soon enough." Without another word, she darted into the damp fungus forests of Felucia to find Galen and stop him from falling deeper into the Dark Side.

It was far too hot and humid for her liking and she was forced to remove her coat and toss it to the ground. Even with her top having only two inch sleeves and her jacket now off her arms still felt overly warm and felt stick due to the high level of humidity. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. But the weather was hardly on her list of problems. Finding Galen before he reached Shaak Ti was all she could think about.

Not stopping, she ran as fast as she could, using the Force to track Galen. She also felt Shaak Ti's presence on the planet as well as someone else who was somewhat weaker in the Force and tainted ever so slightly by the Dark Side. She suspected that the Jedi Master had an apprentice. Boots sloshing in the moss layering the ground and drops of due falling on her, she pressed on.

And suddenly she came to a stop. Something was watching her. More than one something.

Jumping out from behind large stalks were Felucians of various shades of blue. They were all armed and Force-sensitive. To her relief, she did not sense the Dark Side in them.

One of them, the largest one, stomped up to her, hissing something in Felucianese, a language she didn't speak. One thing was for sure, whatever he said didn't sound friendly.

Speaking calmly so as not to startle him, Nina said, "I do not speak your language. I am not here to harm you, but to help. I am a Jedi."

All eight Felucians around her looked from one to the other upon hearing that she was a Jedi and the larger one who had spoken to her, the leader she suspected, said something to them and they all lowered their weapons.

Tilting his head to the side, he gave her what looked like a curious shrug. Was that his way of asking why she was there or something since she didn't know their language?

Deciding to try her luck at answering what she hoped he was asking, she replied, "Shaak Ti is in danger." They all began growling but she continued, "A Sith assassin is here to kill her but I am going to attempt to stop him. I am not going to kill him, though. He is just lost in the Dark Side. I want to help him, not kill him."

They certainly didn't seem to like any of what she said except for the part that she was going to try to help Shaak Ti. As they argued amongst themselves, Nina began to wonder if she should try to sneak away. Time was rapidly running out.

A few seconds later the leader came up to her, standing directly in front of her. Raising his strange looking hand that held his weapon, he said something in Felucianese then motioned for her to follow. She didn't miss a beat and ran after him and his group when they running at a fast pace. Nina couldn't have been more relieved as she sensed that she was getting closer to Galen and Shaak Ti. It wouldn't be long now.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Galen-**

"You reek of that coward Vader," Shaak Ti said, standing in a graceful move.

Galen had only just found the Jedi but other than rising to her feet upon his arrival she seemed unconcerned. When she turned to face him, she looked unsurprised that he had come and not his master. The Dark Side flooded his veins, angered that she dared to insult his master.

Raising the tip of his lightsaber in her direction, he hissed, "My master is no coward."

"Then why have you come and not him?" she questioned with a smile. Holding out her arms to emphasize her surroundings she said, "Welcome to the Ancient Abyss, a place of great sacrifice since time immemorial."

Behind the Jedi, the sarlacc roared quietly, threateningly, but did not make a move to harm Shaak Ti whatsoever. She must have been controlling it. That was the only explanation that made any sense. The Jedi had twisted a beast that was neutral in the eyes of the Force into something that bent to the will of the Light.

"Are you prepared to meet your fate, assassin?" she asked softly. If it were any other situation, she might sound as though she were speaking to a friend.

In an instant with no warning, she'd activated her lightsaber and flipped back, lunging at him in a deadly spin. Jumping back as well, he blocked her attacks blow for blow. Each time she came so close to decapitating him. She wasn't the only thing he had to worry about. The tentacles of the sarlacc slammed down wildly, trying to flatten him in what would be a bloody mess of bones, flesh, and organs. Since that wasn't something he planned on allowing that to happen, he paused in his attacks towards the Jedi to dodge the creature. Each time he landed away from a tentacle the Jedi was there to meet him, attacking him with a flurry of strikes. Her blows were so rapid that he barely managed to block them all.

A tentacle clammed into the earth mere feet in front of him and he let loose a surge of Sith lightning. Pain traveled up the tentacle and the sarlacc roared in agony, retracting its injured limb.

Swinging his blade at the Jedi, their lightsabers locked as the two tried to overpower the other.

Galen gritted his teeth. "You can't keep this up forever."

But Shaak Ti didn't give in to the taunt. "Neither can you. You are wasting your strength too quickly, child."

He shook his head and replied, "The Dark Side is inexhaustible."

"No. Your strength is prodigious, but this is _your _doing. Light, Dark, they are just directions." Out of nowhere, she sent a powerful Force push his way, sending him flying several feet. "Do not be fool that you stand on anything other than your own two feet."

Angered, Galen charged at the togruta, slashing at her in full fury. He would not allow her to confuse him. "Spare me the lecture. I am here only for your blood," he spat angrily.

She deflected his attacks. "And you may very well have it," Shaak Ti admitted. "Or I yours."

Before Galen could react, the Jedi's lightsaber came into contact with his left shoulder, a long line burning his flesh, and the second blow slashed his chest. Crying out in sheer pain, he back flipped away from the Jedi, hunching over. The smell of his own skin sizzling made his stomach churn madly and he fought against the urge to vomit. Now was not the time to be weak. In an attempt to keep her away as well as end her, he Force pushed back into the sarlacc.

Caught off guard by the force he put behind the push, she went hurtling back and slammed into one of the center tentacles of the beast before sliding down it, seemingly lifeless.

It was over.

Allowing himself a moment to breathe, his hand went to his chest and he lowered himself to one knee. The pain was intense but in all honesty he'd had worse. He'd begun to worry that Nina would reach them before he could kill Shaak Ti.

Before he'd reached the Jedi, Juno had contacted him, revealing that Nina had escaped the ship and was making her way to his location. To say that stunned him would be putting it mildly. He had built those restraints to resist the Force. Then again, he'd never actually tested them on a Jedi, just on himself. But then it occurred to him that when he'd been making repairs on them he'd set their setting to low. It was a foolish mistake on his part to forget to adjust the setting to Nina's Force capabilities. It was a mistake that he wouldn't make again.

As he was about to head out into the jungle to search for Nina, he heard a quiet growl behind him, coming from the sarlacc.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Slowly, Galen turned back to the sarlacc. Standing tall on one of the beast's rising tentacles was Shaak Ti. But she was the least of his worries at the moment.

One by one the massive tentacles slammed into the ground, trying in vain to smash him. He rolled and flipped out of the way, narrowly avoiding certain death. When one connected with the ground, he saw his chance and grabbed on to it as it rose high in the air, taking him with it. It straightened and the apprentice was forced to let go. Falling, he landed mere feet from the creatures teeth as its tentacles closed in around him, trying to crush the life from him. Gathering the Force, he repelled them hovered in the air briefly before darting back to the ground. Being on that thing turned out to not be the best idea he could have come up with. But the sarlacc seemed to take the hint and didn't attack.

A battle cry came from behind him and he turned just in time to block the Jedi's attack as she came down on him, simultaneously hurling her back and hitting her with a blast of Sith lightning. Her screams had little effect on him as he sent her flying back into one of the sarlaccs tentacles. Now was the time. Bring his arms close to his chest, he summoned the Force until he felt as though it would consume him and let go in an enormous blast of lightning that engulfed the mighty sarlacc, it roar overcoming Shaak Ti's screams of agony.

Feeling drain of power, Galen lowered his arms and the lightning ceased. From one of the highest tentacles, Shaak Ti fell to the ground with enough force that Galen was sure several bones were broken. Still, the Jedi managed to stagger weakly to her feet, stumbling back towards the crater that held the sarlacc. She was done.

Holding her broken arm to her chest, blood dripping from where the bone had torn through her skin, she looked at him in… disappointment? Spitting out blood, she said, "You are Vader's slave. Your power is wasted on him. You could be _so _much more."

Her words would not work on him. "You'll never convince me to betray my master."

Why was this Jedi even trying? She had to know that nothing could save her. Why continue to taunt him?

Shaak Ti lowered her gaze to the ground, shaking her head slowly and wincing as she did. "You poor boy. Nina has her work cut out for her."

"Nina?" He took several steps towards her. "What do you know of Nina? What do you mean she has her work cut out for her."

But Shaak Ti didn't hear him and looked up, staring at nothing. "The Sith always betray one another," she breathed. "I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough."

As the life left her, the Jedi Master fell back into the mouth of the sarlacc.

Galen rushed towards her, arm extended to catch her. Why he attempted to, he did not know. But he was too late and a second later an explosion of Force energy erupted from where Shaak Ti had fallen and he was forced back as the sarlacc went insane, reverting back to the beast it was meant to be. But his attention was on what just happened. That blast had occurred with Kazdan Paratus. Oddly enough, it had not occurred with Kota. Perhaps he hadn't seen it because he was already gone by the time the general would have hit the ground. Either way, that was something to dwell on later. Dusty, sore, and bleeding, he walked over to the Jedi's fallen lightsaber and picked it up. Just then, he was hit was the sensation that he was in the presence of another Force user. And this one, this Jedi, was pissed.

"No!"

Galen knew before he heard her scream that it was Nina and he snapped around to face her.

Standing a few yards away, Nina wore an expression of pain and anger. And it was all aimed at him.

He was unable to explain himself to her before he was forced to activate his lightsaber, his red blade connecting with her two green ones.

Nina fought with a fury that she hadn't shown in the alley and he knew that she wanted his blood this time at all costs, her anger and need for revenge consuming her. Deflecting her blows, he strived not to land a killing strike, not wanting her dead. The feeling wasn't mutual and he found it fairly difficult to keep track of the two lightsabers that were nothing more than two green blurs.

"You'll pay for what you did!" she shouted, blades crossing in and 'X' against his.

"I did what I had to!" he shouted right back. "She was a Jedi!"

That only angered her further. "So am I!"

He shook his head. "You're different, Nina. You can be of use to my master. The information you have…"

"I won't tell your master shit! I won't help that monster in any way!" she yelled in irritation and anger. "You think you're helping me by letting me live, but you're not. I thought I could help you, but you're no better than he is!"

That hurt more than he cared to admit.

Nina twirled as she jumped over him, attempting to slice his head into with one lightsaber while the hand holding the other extended towards a bolder, launching it at him. Blocking her attack, he jumped over the projectile and sent it right back at her. The move was unexpected and jumped high into the air to avoid it. It was just the opening Galen needed. The moment she landed, he lifted her back into the air and tossed her into the side of the cliff. Her left shoulder met the wall and he heard a sickening pop followed by a scream.

Falling to her knees, Nina clutched her dislocated shoulder, the arm hanging limply in her lap. Lightsaber rolling out of her hand, she was left with only one lightsaber she could effectively use with her uninjured arm.

Cautiously, Galen approached Nina. Then he couldn't breathe. An invisible force tightened around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Nina had her hand aimed towards him, gripping at nothing. But he knew better. She was Force choking him. A part of him was glad that she was giving into the Dark Side. It was the right path, the stronger one. But, at the same time, he silently begged that she would release him, that she wouldn't loose herself in the dark and become like him. She was better than that. Though he could easily fight back, her hold on him not very strong, he chose not to. This was a choice she had to make.

When he thought he wouldn't be able to take another second of being unable to breathe, a look of horror fell on Nina's face and she instantly released him, tears streaming down her cheeks and she shook her head over and over.

"No. No, I'm not a Sith. I'm not like you," she announced through her teeth, cradling her limp arm.

Galen bent over, coughing and holding his raw throat. That was too close. Feeling surprisingly no ill will towards the young Jedi before him, he slowly made his way to her. Upon seeing her tense up, he stopped and said gently, "I'm just going to pop your shoulder back into place."

Hesitating for a moment, Nina wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, silently giving him permission to help her. When he got to her, she angled her body towards him so that he had better access to her arm while grabbing a twig and biting down on it so as not to bite her tongue.

Getting down on his knees beside her, he examined her arm, making her wince and hiss in pain. Taking her arm in one hand and griping her shoulder with the other, he got ready to put it back into place. Tightening his hold on both her shoulder, he pulled out harshly, making her scream despite the twig in her mouth and forced it back into place with a loud pop.

Nina spat out the twig, crying out in pain before collapsing against Galen, clutching the arm that she had held on to her as she sobbed, the tears caused from the pain in her arm and the pain she felt through the Force of a Jedi having been killed.

At first, Galen didn't know what to do. Then, doing the only thing he could do, he set his hand on her back and pulled her close while his chin rested on top of her head. Giving her the time she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

Galen had already made his report to Darth Vader and they were now in rout to the Sith Lord's location, wherever that was exactly. Nina hadn't been allowed back into the meditation room until Galen had finished speaking to Vader and her childhood friend hadn't said where it was or how long it would take to get there as he ushered her inside before quickly leaving. This time, however, he left the door unlocked and the restraints off of her, stating that she was free to try to kill him and steal the ship but that it would be a waste of effort. He explained that the ease of her original escape was due to the low setting on the restraints and that PROXY had yet to recharge his systems, leaving him vulnerable to attack. He blamed it on them not being use to housing Jedi.

The young Jedi was grateful that Galen didn't put the restraints back on her as her arm was still very tender and that he was showing her some trust by giving her access to the ship but that only succeeded in confusing her immensely. She had tried to kill him after all, coming very close to doing so.

Nina shuddered at the thought of what she'd almost done. It frightened her that she'd nearly given in to the Dark Side and even more so that she used the Force as a weapon in an attempt to strangle Galen. At the time, she felt he deserved it, she felt justified in her actions. Even now, she felt the faint need for revenge, but she suppressed it. She wouldn't do it. Nina was a Jedi. She wouldn't allow herself to succumb to the Dark Side.

Sighing, she leaned back against the cool metal, careful not to jostle her tender bruises. Occasionally she would stretch out her legs and then bring them back to her chest. There was nothing to do and she had been bored for the past ten minutes. Rising to her feet, she walked around empty room, searching for something to occupy herself with. Absently, her thoughts went to Galen and guilt entered her system.

After witnessing Shaak Ti fall to her death, she'd been enraged and had said some hurtful things that she didn't mean. Yes, he was a Sith, but he clearly was not as evil as Vader. Her being alive was proof that he wasn't. If he was as evil, he likely would have killed her without a second's hesitation when they were reunited or when she attacked him on Felucia. She was wrong to say that he was. Feeling the need to apologies, she left the room and went in search of Galen. She didn't have to think very hard about where he would be. She'd seen that wounds on his shoulder and chest. They looked pretty bad and so she knew that he'd be in his quarters tending to them. Maybe she could help.

Walking down the corridor, she came to Galen's quarters and opened the door, not bother to knock as he would likely have told her she couldn't come in. No one was in the room itself and she took note of how small it was. There was only a bed against the wall and a small table and chest. She'd lived on the run a better part of her life and had had better living accommodations.

The door of the room's refresher hissed open and she looked over to find Galen staring at her questionably.

He frowned at her. "Do you need something?" he asked through his teeth, gripping the door frame in pain.

"I…" she trailed off, staring at his bare chest in horror. She knew he had scars but wasn't prepared for how many there were. And the wounds on his chest and shoulder were worse than she thought. Clearing her head, she replied, "I came to apologize for what I said on Felucia. You're not as bad as Vader, I was wrong to say that."

That surprised him out of whatever pain he was feeling. "I killed a Jedi and caused you to dislocate your shoulder, and you're apologizing?"

She nodded.

Galen was at a loss for words. "You… are the strangest person I have ever met."

A small smile came to her face and she said, "I believe you said that once already."

"It deserves repeating," he replied with a shrug. The action caused him to wince and suck in a breath.

Needing to do something, she walked over and took him by the arm with the uninjured shoulder, leading him to the bed. "Sit down."

"What are you doing?" he asked, showing only mild resistance.

"I'm helping you, that's what I'm doing. Now, sit down," she ordered, leaving no room for an argument.

Sighing, Galen complied and sat on the edge of the bed carefully as the slightest movement hurt.

After digging around in the bathroom, Nina came back to the room with the first-aid kit and set it down on the table. Dragging the room's only chair in front of the injured Sith, she pulled the table next to it and took a seat. Setting out the contents of the kit, she picked up the tweezers and began picking out the small pieces of debris that had become lodged in the wound on the chest wound. Each time she pulled a pebble or something out, he flinched and she decided to try to take his mind off the pain.

"Not that I like seeing you in pain, but I can't say you didn't deserve it," she said, eyes on the wound.

"You apologize only to say I deserved nearly having my arm sliced off and my chest cut open?" he questioned tightly.

Nina nodded. "Yes. You went up against a Jedi Master. You deserved whatever punishment she saw fit to bestow upon you. You're lucky you weren't gutted."

"For a while I thought Shaak Ti was going to strike me down," he admitted. "She was a strong opponent."

Nina swallowed. "She was a powerful Jedi," she said quietly, forcing down the sadness and anger she felt rising to the surface.

Galen must have sensed this because he stated quietly, "You're still angry."

She glanced up at his eyes then back to his chest and nodded. "Yes. But my parents taught me that everything happens for a reason so I… I have to accept Master Shaak Ti's death. I won't let my anger consume me."

Speaking of her parents brought back both happy and sad memories. She missed them terribly and could use their guidance right about now. They weren't exactly conventional Jedi, but they were the best parents and masters she could hope for. Unlike many Jedi during the time of the Republic, her parents believed that relationships did not interfere negatively with the life of a Jedi. According to them, their love gave them something to fight for aside from the survival of the Republic. But they knew when to let go. Nina remembered the pain on her mothers face when they left her father behind to face Vader. She'd known that he was going to die but was willing to let him go to keep Nina safe. They taught her that forming attachments was all right as long as she did not allow the attachments to control her.

"What are you thinking about?" Galen asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Setting the tweezers down, she began cleaning the chest wound. "My parents. How they loved each other."

Galen's brows furrowed in confusion and he winced as she placed some bacta on his chest wound. "I don't know much about the teachings of the Jedi, but aren't attachment and relationships forbidden?"

Nina nodded. "They are, but my parents believed that relationships were fine as long one didn't allow the attachment to the individual to rule them."

"Oh," was all Galen said thoughtfully.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation and after applying a bandage to the gash on his chest she set to work on his shoulder. As she worked, she thought about her earlier conversation with Juno and the so-called bet they made as to which one of them Galen would choose. Perhaps Nina was being naïve about the whole thing, but she couldn't help but be biased that she would get Galen and not Juno. Why would she want him to pick Juno? The whole thing was silly. Yes, she was strangely attracted to Galen despite his flaws, but she couldn't say that she loved him. Cared about him, yes, but love him? She wasn't so sure about that. Then again, she wasn't sure what being in love felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen-<strong>

Eye's locked on Nina, he watched her face as she continued to patch up his shoulder. How was it that this Jedi managed to bring so many conflicting emotions to him? True, he was slowly starting to remember past events that included her, but it wasn't just that. Something was different about her. The worst part of it all was that she made him feel regret for the things that he'd done and question what he was doing for his master. That was unacceptable. He couldn't afford to lose focus. Galen fought back a chuckle. Leave it to a young Jedi to make him feel above all else… human.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Juno-**

"How long until we reach… wherever it is we're going?" Nina asked Juno, following Starkiller into the cockpit.

Juno glanced back at the Jedi. "Three days. Two if we use the hyperdrive most of the time." _Which I plan to do._

"Three days," Nina said to herself, looking from Starkiller then to the stars. Swallowing, she nodded and said to the Sith, "I'll be in the meditation room."

"All right," Starkiller replied, watching her leave. Watching her a little too long for Juno's liking.

Why in the hell was he allowing her to walk around freely? The woman was a Jedi and had held her at blade-point! It didn't matter that he seemed to think Nina wasn't a threat to them, Juno did not trust the Jedi, especially when Nina captured Starkiller's attention so much. Nothing about their situation made sense. Starkiller was all for killing Jedi but he wasn't going to kill Nina even after she'd proven herself a threat to them. The pilot wanted to pull her hair out in frustration.

Rather than resorting to causing herself to go bald, she asked Starkiller, "Is there any particular reason that Cortal is being allowed to roam around the ship?"

Taking his eyes off the retreating Jedi, Starkiller replied, "She's not going to try to hurt us."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

He seemed lost in thought, stuck in some memory that had him staring out at the stars in front of them. "She didn't leave the ship to escape. She left the ship to help Shaak Ti. Nina cares more about others than she does herself, so I don't believe she will attack us unless we threaten another Jedi's life, or anyone else's life for that matter."

Juno wasn't so sure. "She may care more about others, but I'm fairly certain that even a saint would try to escape in her situation. No one wants to be tortured by Vader."

Starkiller sighed, "That may be, but I don't think she'll try to escape." Running a tired hand over his face, he turned and left without so much as a goodbye.

Juno was use to his abrupt exits but was irked that he seemed to be more interested in conversing with _Nina _than with her. Looking down at the controls, she sat back, dwelling on her and Cortal's discussion. She firmly believed that Starkiller liked her more than the Jedi and that he was only giving Cortal more attention because he had some dark motive. At least she hoped that was why he was giving her more attention. She couldn't deny that she was worried that that she was coming in second to the Jedi. It was only normal, she supposed, to worry. Cortal was young than she was, appearing to be closer to Starkiller's age. Juno pegged Starkiller at nineteen or twenty which would make Cortal a few months to a year younger while Juno was twenty-five. Granted age rarely mattered, but it was a factor that she had to consider. But even with the age playing a role, she found it hard to believe that Starkiller would even consider befriending a Jedi. There had to be something he planned to get out of being "nice" to Cortal. There had to be.

"This is ridiculous," the pilot muttered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be "competing" for the attention of the dangerous young man she was taking orders from.

Sighing, Juno rose from her chair to get some food and take it back to her quarters while PROXY took over piloting.

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen-<strong>

Though he didn't have much in the form of bedding, Galen grabbed a pillow and blanket from his quarters and made his way down to meditation, grabbing some food along the way for Nina. He wasn't use to having to provide food and necessities for anyone other than pilots who had their own quarters, and even then he rarely had to do anything more than tell them where everything was.

Arriving at the doors of meditation, he walked on in and saw Nina sitting on the floor, back against the wall, with a tray of food in her lap.

Looking at the tray he held then to him, Nina looked like she was fighting a smile and said, "If I'd known that you'd bring me food I wouldn't have asked PROXY where it was."

At least he had his dinner now and wouldn't have to make a trip back to the mess. Setting down the pillow and blanket near Nina, he said, "I thought you might want these. It gets cold in here sometimes."

"Thank you," she replied, picking at the fabric of the blanket and looking down at her food for a moment. Chewing on her lower lip, she turned her eyes back to him and asked, "You planning on eating in your quarters?"

Not sure where else he would eat, he nodded.

"You can eat with me. Keep me company," she suggested.

He wasn't exactly sure how to reply to that as he'd never been asked to keep someone company before. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to sit with her and that he didn't have much time left with her, he took a seat on the floor next to her, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. Nina gave him a pleased smile and took a drink of the water she had.

A few minutes into eating, Nina picked up a small cream colored fruit and said, "These were always your favorite." Upon seeing the question on his face, she added, "When we were little you always stole mine whenever we were given some."

He had no memory of that. Yes, it was his favorite fruit, but he had only recently discovered that he liked it after coming across it when restocking his ship. The sweet taste was something that he swore he remembered but didn't believe he had ever had before. It seemed as though he had though.

"How close were we?" he asked after a moment.

"You saying you believe that we knew each other as kids?" she questioned.

"No… I don't know," he sighed. He wasn't sure what to believe from her. All he knew was that she knew things that others couldn't know, like his favorite fruit, his one scar. "Just answer the question."

Setting her half finished tray of food to the side, she said, "We were as close as two little kids could get. Guess that came from living with each other since birth practically. We were always getting into trouble."

"Trouble?"

She smiled. "Getting into things we weren't suppose to, exploring. Kid stuff."

Galen wished he could remember whatever was making her smile. He found that he wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe everything that she said, but it was hard to when he could only remember bits and pieces. For all he knew she was fooling with his mind.

As though she were reading his mind, the smile left her face. "I wish you could remember, Galen. Life might have been hard, but we were happy for a while."

It was hard to believe that he was ever happy. Throughout his life he had felt only pain, misery, anger, and hate. He couldn't recall a moment when he was happy.

"Tell me something about you," he requested, glancing at her.

"Like what?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Anything. Tell me something that got us into trouble."

Tucking some blond hair behind her ear, she nodded and went silent as she thought of what to say. "When you were six and I was five, you thought it would be fun to ride one of the can-cells that inhabited the planet we were on," she began, the smile returning. "I thought you wanted us to ride one of the tamed ones, but no, you just had to ride one of the wild insectoids. I thought it was a bad idea but went with you anyways. I always looked up to you and wanted to be just like you. Anyways, my parents were watching us while your father was busy so when they weren't looking we wandered off to one of the nearby can-cell nests. When we got there, you picked out the largest of the bunch and decided that was the one we should ride. Mind you, we were both pretty small at the time, being little kids, so this thing was like a bantha compared to us. The plan was that I'd keep its attention while you jumped on it and then you would pull me up with you once it started flying."

He had to smirk. The whole thing sounded stupid. "I'm guessing it didn't go as planned."

Nina laughed, "No, it didn't. The moment you jumped on it from a tree the thing panicked and you did manage to get me on with you but you couldn't control the thing and it went crazy. I mean it flew everywhere and spun so much to try to get us off. It finally took us to the village we were living at and crashed into some small structures before taking off again with us still on it. Finally you said to jump and we jumped off and landed in some thorns."

The visual made him wince. "Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch. My mother lectured us the whole time she picked the thorns out of us," she said with a grin. "And even though the whole thing was your idea, I had the most thorns."

For the first time in a _long _time, Galen chuckled. "Serves you right if you followed such a foolish plan."

Nina laughed softly then looked at him intently.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she was staring at him.

"I made you laugh," she replied as though it were some great accomplishment.

Almost as soon as she said that the slight smile that was on his face left. He couldn't remember a time where he laughed. Well, he did remember one time, but it was a faint memory that included her. To be more specific, he couldn't remember a time under Vader's care that he laughed. Thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that she was definitely a part of his past somehow. There was no way she could just make this stuff up so quickly and his memories of her were evidence enough that he knew her at some point in his life. He just couldn't remember anything about her apart from vague memories that were just manifesting themselves.

Realizing that she broke the moment, Nina sighed and picked up her cream colored fruit, taking a bite of it. For the remainder of their meal, neither of them spoke. Galen was partially grateful for the silence. He wasn't use to having conversations with someone other than Vader and even then there was little talking on his part. The more he talked to Nina, the more and more reluctant he became to the plan of handing her over to his master. Though she was aware that he was essentially handing her over to die, she should him no ill will and that made him feel guilty, something he wasn't use to feeling. She was everything he wasn't. Good, kind, compassionate. It would be easier giving her up if she fought him every step of the way. But she was still a Jedi and the enemy. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

After they'd finished eating, Galen left her alone in meditation, taking her tray with him so that she wouldn't have to get up. She'd felt like a fool for announcing that she'd made him laugh. Evidently he didn't like hearing that for reasons she didn't know.

Rising to her feet, she picked up the blanket and pillow, laying them out in the warmest spot in the room. Sleeping wouldn't be comfortable, but she'd slept in worse places and wasn't going to complain. Looking down at her makeshift bed, the Jedi tried to think of how she was going to get herself out of the mess she'd found herself in. She'd already decided that she wasn't going to leave the ship, wanting to spend every second possible with Galen, but once she was transferred to Vader all bets were off. Struggling with a Sith as powerful as Vader would be useless but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of her compliance. But she would comply with Galen. At the very least, her time with him would put some doubt in his head, giving him a glimpse that the truth of the situation was that the Empire, the Sith, were evil.

Yawning, Nina took off her boots, setting them to the side before removing her black coat to use as a blanket since she would be sleeping on the blanket Galen gave so she wouldn't be chilled by the cold floor. Not really caring if anyone walked in on her, she unbuckled her belt and took off her pants, tossing them to the side with her boots. Sleeping with them on would just be uncomfortable and sleeping was going to be hard enough without them making it worse. Keeping her black bra, v-neck tank-top, and panties on as she always did, she stretched out on the blanket, pulling the coat over her. Despite having the coat over her, she felt very naked without her lightsabers within reach – Galen still had them and didn't want to give them back to her. She couldn't really blame him.

Sighing, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. It didn't take long and before she knew it she was out cold, the events of the day and the stress she was under catching up with her.

* * *

><p>Hours ticked by and Nina was suddenly awoken by a disturbance in the Force. It was subtle but strong enough to give the young Jedi the feeling of being in danger. Out of habit, she reached for her lightsabers only to realize that they weren't there. Scrambling to her feet, forgetting about her pants, Nina hurried out of meditation to find the source of the disturbance, sensing that it was nearby.<p>

Making her way down the corridor, she found that the negativity she was feeling was coming from Galen's quarters. Frowning, she was about to enter when PROXY crossed her path.

"Miss Cortal," he greeted. "Do you require assistance with…"

"Is something wrong with Starkiller?" she interrupted.

"No, I do not believe so," the droid replied, sounding confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Something just feels…off. There's a disturbance in the Force and it's centered around his quarters," she said, looking at the door.

PROXY seemed to understand exactly what was going on. "You are likely sensing one of my master's nightmares. He often unknowingly uses the Force when having a nightmare," he explained.

Nina frowned. "Doesn't anyone ever wake him up?"

PROXY was about to reply but was interrupted by the pilot entering the area. "No," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Nina demanded, more than a little angry that they would just let him stay trapped in a nightmare.

"I don't know what he's told PROXY, but he's told me that unless it is important not to wake him."

Nina stared at the woman who obviously didn't see anything wrong with leaving Galen to his nightmare. "Do you know how bad a nightmare has to be to use the Force while sleeping?"

At this Juno hesitated. "No."

"It has to be beyond bad."

Rarely did Nina have nightmares that caused her to use the Force in some way. Those nightmares were always enough to leave her in a panic afterwards. She'd hate to have them on a regular basis.

Glancing at Galen's door, Juno said, "Just… just leave him be. If he wanted us to wake him up when having a nightmare, he would tell us."

Nina wondered if she really believed that.

Something in the ship beeped and the older woman sighed. "I need to get back to the cockpit." Pointing at her with her finger as though speaking to a child, she ordered, "Let him sleep."

"I will," she replied. Watching Juno leave, she added to herself, "I'll let him sleep _after _I wake him up." She wasn't just going to sit back if he was having a nightmare. If he wasn't, she would still wake him up since she had a bad feeling.

PROXY was unsure if it was a good idea. "My master has said on numerous occasions that no one is to disturb him when sleeping unless necessary."

"It's all right, PROXY," she replied, patting the droid on the shoulder. "Just go about doing whatever you were doing." Giving a hesitant nod, the droid walked off.

Alone at the door, the Jedi knocked softly to see if that would wake him up if he was asleep, hoping that he wasn't having a nightmare and that the disturbance was something else. There was no response so she tapped the console and the door slid open. Sure enough, he was stuck inside a nightmare. The sheets were tangled around him as he thrashed about and loose items in the room hovered off the floor while other heavy objects like his bed and the table rattled madly. And he was screaming. Had his room not been soundproof, he would have surely have been heard throughout the ship.

Closing the door after she entered, Nina immediately went to his side, placing her hand on his sweaty bare shoulder. "Galen," she said, giving him a small shake. "Galen, wake up."

Instead of waking, his arm shoot out, knocking her to the ground as his fist enclosed in the sheets. "No!..." he shouted. "Get back!"

Getting back to his side, she grabbed his wrists in an attempt to keep him from lashing out at her again. But he was much stronger than she was and fought her blindly. "Galen!" she said again with her voice raised. It did no good and the objects hovering, including her lightsabers, were being thrown about and nearly nailed her in the head a few times.

"Stop!" Galen shouted. "Get…Get away from them! Get away from her!" Nina desperately wanted to know what he was dreaming about that had him in such a panic and was near tears with trying to wake him. "Get away from her!" he shouted again. "Nina!"

That was the breaking point and Nina felt tears stream down her cheeks. Deciding on a different approach, she released his wrists and placed one hand on his cheek while the other went to his shoulder. "Galen. Galen, it's all right. I'm right here," she said firmly but soothingly, giving him a firm shake. Around the room, objects began to settle and lower back to the floor. "That's right, it's okay," she soothed.

A moment later his brown eyes snapped open, darting all around the room before settling on her face. He looked half asleep, like he wasn't sure what was going on. "Nina…" he choked out, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Shhh," she murmured, running her hand across his sweaty cheek. "It was a nightmare, that's all it was."

He nodded slowly but didn't seem to understand what exactly was going on. As if to assure himself everything was fine, he reached up and ran his hand down her arm to grasp her hand tightly. Deciding that she couldn't just leave him alone, she nudged his shoulder until he scooted over and she climbed under the covers with him.

The bed was small and she had to lie on her side just to fit with him, but neither complained. Galen's grip on her hand had yet to ease up but he did look confused as to what she was doing in bed with him.

"Just go back to sleep," she said quietly, resting her head on his scarred shoulder. "I'm right here. Everything will be fine."

Taking her word for it and too tired to do anything else, Galen relaxed his hold on her hand but didn't release it and his eyes closed as his breathing returned to normal. Minutes later, his breathing changed and Nina knew that the man was asleep again. Hopefully this time he sleep nightmare free.

Briefly, she contemplated getting up and going back to meditation but chose that it was best to stay put. It wasn't because of that stupid bet or anything like that, but because she wanted him to feel comfortable sleeping. Whatever he had dreamed about involved her and she felt that he needed her close if only for a while.

Stretching out her legs in the cramped space, she got as comfortable as she could before allowing sleep to take her once again. Against all reason, sleeping next to the Sith gave her a feeling of safety that she hadn't felt in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Galen-**

As the fog of sleep began leaving his head, Galen became acutely aware of a strange warmth along his right side. It was strange and foreign and… comforting. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked to see what was going on. Even in the dark of his quarters he could see that Nina was the source of the warmth. With his right arm pinned under her, her head rested against his shoulder. Her hand was engulfed by his on his chest while one of her bare legs was tangled with his, causing her to be half on top of him as she slept soundly. Galen stared at her, stunned. He certainly hadn't fallen asleep with her in his arms. Digging through his mind for an explanation for her being in his quarters, he vaguely recalled her waking him up from his nightmare and crawling into bed with him.

The nightmare…

His heart raced at the mere thought of it. It was so vivid that he could have sworn it was real. It was becoming more and more fuzzy with each passing second, but he remembered that he was on some sort of space station with the Emperor, the massive room in shambles with debris littering the floor. Over a ledge was Vader, his mask removed, the man practically broken. With them were three men and one woman whose faces were blurred. No one was looking at him. It had been like he was witnessing something that he hadn't been present for. The three were being threatened to comply with the Emperor. Despite their blurred images, Galen had shouted and fought to free them but no one heard him and his actions saw no results. And then Nina was escorted into the room in shackles and brought before Palpatine. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the Sith Lord unleashed the Dark Side on the young woman in the form of lightening. Her screams tore at his head and heart as she felt to the ground, all the while screaming "help me" over and over. He tried to help her, Force he tried, but an unseen force was pulling him towards Vader's weak form.

It was then that Nina had woken him up.

There was no possible way he could begin to express how thankful he was for her coming to him. He was no child and would have been fine were she not to have come and woken him, but he was grateful that she had. And after he'd fallen back to sleep, he hadn't had a single nightmare or dream the rest of the night. His mind had gone completely blank, allowing him to have the restful sleep he desperately needed.

Absently, he released her hand and brushed a lock of blond hair from her face to get a better view of her. She stirred slightly only to splay her hand across his chest and burring her face deeper into his shoulder. She looked peaceful, worry free. Not once in his life had he ever been so close to a sleeping woman. It was something he could get use to, especially if that woman was Nina. A lump formed in his throat. He would be lucky if he had one more day with her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Juno was going to try to get them back to Vader as quickly as possible. He didn't have to be a Sith to know that she hated Nina. It was mildly awkward on his part as he was fairly close with his pilot, considering her to actually be a friend. But it was something Juno was going to have to live with for a while.

A few minutes passed and Nina slowly began to stretch, wincing as she jostled her shoulder that had been dislocated earlier. Breathing deeply, she shifted against him until she was looking at him with dark green eyes.

"Hi," she breathed, sleep layering her voice as she yawned.

"Hey," he replied a bit nervously, unsure what exactly he should do or say.

Nina, on the other hand, appeared only mildly nervous though it was hard to make out her expression in the dark. At least she didn't sound nervous.

Adjusting her position and folding her hands on his shoulder, she rested her chin on her folded hands. "How did you sleep?"

"Better after you woke me up," he replied honestly. "…Thank you."

A soft smile came to her face. "Anytime." Growing serious, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He thought about it. He didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. Sighing, he shook his head. "It was just a nightmare."

It was obvious that Nina didn't believe him, but she didn't press for an answer. He was relieved she didn't press.

Licking his lips nervously, he asked, "Why did you stay? You could have gone back to meditation."

"The bed's more comfortable than the floor," she joked before adding seriously, "You needed me. You didn't have to say it, you don't have to admit it now, but you did. So I stayed."

He didn't plan on admitting it, too proud to do so, when in fact he had needed her comfort, her warmth. He still needed her.

Though he wished he could stay put with her for hours, he had to get up and get something to eat before his workout. It was already late, he noted by looking at the time. He'd slept three hours longer than he normally did. Sighing, he began sitting up and Nina took the hint and untangled herself from him, swinging her legs over the bed and stretching before she stood. Galen couldn't help but stare at her from her long bare legs back up to the back of head. She wasn't wearing a whole lot and it was hard not to stare at her beautiful figure.

"Where are your pants?" he found himself asking.

As if just noticing her bare legs, she replied with a faint blush, "Back in meditation. I don't sleep with them on and after I sensed a disturbance in the Force I rushed out without them. Turns out it was your nightmare I was sensing." Glancing at his refresher, she ventured to ask, "Do you by any chance have an extra toothbrush? I need to brush my teeth."

Snapping out of his musings, he nodded. "Yeah, there should be an extra one in there somewhere. Help yourself."

"Thanks," she replied, walking into the refresher and closing the door behind her.

With her out of sight, Galen ran his hand over his face and sighed. Why did things have to get so muddled and complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

After about an hour of just wondering around after she ate, Nina ventured into the cockpit to see how close they were to their destination. She wasn't exactly looking forward to speaking with Juno, but wasn't going to be frightened off by the pilot.

Entering the small space, she looked down at the controls and asked Juno, "How far are we?"

Jumping slightly, Juno stared back at her with narrowed eyes. "Not that far. We might get there sooner than expected if I play my cards right. Maybe even as early as tomorrow morning." Nina's throat tightened but she didn't have a chance to say anything before Juno added, "You didn't listen to me."

"What do you mean?" she asked though she had a good idea of what she was talking about.

"I went down to meditation to make sure you had gone back but you weren't there. You stayed in Starkiller's quarters all night," she snapped.

Having done nothing wrong, she wasn't going to deny it. "Yes, I did. He was having a nightmare and it would have wrong to leave him alone."

"I told you to leave him be," she argued, sounding more angry at her not listening rather than for fear that she'd disturbed Galen.

"You don't give orders, Captain Eclipse. Starkiller does." Sighing she leaned back against the empty chair. "Listen, I don't want to fight with you. I know you care about Starkiller, but I do to. This whole bet or whatever that we have, it's stupid. A bet like that is something young girls make, not adults."

Understanding crept onto Juno's face but was gone in an instant, replaced with a cold stare. "It won't matter much longer anyways." She left the rest unsaid. She didn't need to explain. In a short amount of time, Nina would be in Vader's hands.

With nothing left to say, Nina just nodded to herself and excused herself from the cockpit. _So much for trying to be civil._ She needed to work off some tension so she went to Galen's quarters and searched for her lightsabers. She really didn't give a damn at the moment if he got angry with her over getting them. Right now, she needed to run through some exercises to calm herself enough to meditate. Finding her lightsabers on the floor where they had fallen, she made her way to the meditation room, the only place large enough for her to maneuver around with her lightsabers.

Expecting to be alone in the room, she gasped as she was nearly decapitated by Galen's crimson lightsaber.

Breathing heavily, the Sith deactivated his blade. "Sorry, Nina, I… what are you doing with those?" he demanded, eyes landing on the two lightsabers.

It took a few seconds to recover from nearly being decapitated, but it took longer to pull her eyes from the Sith's sweaty, muscled chest. Despite the dozens of scars, it was impossible not to be drawn in by how attractive he was. Shaking her head, clearing it, she raised both lightsabers slightly. "I talked to Juno and… well, I just need to excise a little. Work off some of my energy before I meditate."

He appeared hesitant to let her keep her blades, but nodded slowly. "All right." Then a frown crossed over his face. "What did Juno say to you?"

Nina shrugged. "She just said that we'll be arriving at our destination earlier than planned," she said, hoping Galen didn't notice the quiver in her voice.

Unfortunately, he did. "Nina…"

"Do you want to spar with me?" she interrupted on a whim.

"What?"

"Do you want to spar with me?" she repeated. "I noticed when we fought that you had trouble keeping track of both of my lightsabers. If you spar with me, I get a workout and you get a lesson." She needed to get her mind off her nearing fate.

After a moment, Galen nodded. "All right."

Smiling faintly, the Jedi went through a serious of stretches before approaching Galen and beginning their duel.

…

Both Nina and Galen sat against the wall, utterly exhausted. That had been the most challenging workout of her life. While she had flexibility and grace, Galen had strength and speed. Both proved to be a worthy opponent of the other but after over an hour they both had to call it quits.

Taking a drink of the water Galen shared with her, Nina commented, "I haven't had a workout like that in a long time."

"What about our fight in the alley and on Felucia?" Galen questioned, drying his sweaty shoulders and chest with a towel.

"That doesn't count," she replied. "We were both out for blood."

"Good point." Setting the towel to the side, he asked, "Who taught you to fight like that anyways?"

"My parents mostly, but Kota finished my training after they were killed," she said sadly. "My mother use to make me bend in all sorts of positions so that I was more flexible why fighting. My father thought it was silly to have me doing splits all the time, but they come in handy every now and then."

In a gentle tone, he said, "Sounds like you respected them greatly."

Nina nodded. "I still do. They live on through the Force and soon I'll most likely see them again."

"Don't talk like that," Galen said quietly, glancing at the ground then back at her.

"It's the truth, and you know it. I… I'm okay with it. Really," she insisted. "If dying means my friends stay safe, than so be it."

In reality, Nina didn't want to die. By the Force, she wanted to live, to fight against the Empire and make something out of her life. It seemed like everything she'd gone through throughout her life was a waste if her life was ended so soon. Dying wasn't something she was looking forward to. The thought of never seeing another sunrise, never feeling the rain on her face again; it terrified her to no end. Fleetingly she wondered just how she was going to die. Was she going to be tortured to death or simply killed? She hoped that it wouldn't be torture that kills her. Somehow, though, she doubted her luck was that good. But no matter how terrified she was of dying, she wasn't going to run from Galen. Looking at him now, she wondered if he would even chase after her if she tried to escape from him. That was something she didn't have an answer to.

"Nina," Galen began, taking her gently by the arms and turning her to face him. "My offer is still open. Tell me what you know, and I promise I will let you go. I'll have Juno land on a nearby planet to refuel the ship or something and you can run."

She shook her head. The offer wasn't even tempting because she knew the cost. "I can't do that," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. Why did he have to torment her by asking again?

Angered by her refusal, he gave her a mild shake. "Damn it, Nina, just save yourself! No one will blame you for saving yourself," he said, trying to make her see reason.

"_I'll _blame my safe," she replied sharply, turning her eyes to his. He looked downright pissed. "I won't be able to live with myself, Galen. Please, understand that."

"I don't understand that," he replied angrily. "I don't understand why you won't take action in keeping yourself alive."

"That's because you've never had anything worth sacrificing yourself for, _Starkiller_."

The use of his alias had the effect of a slap on him and he was taken aback briefly. She should have left the conversation go then, but anger was bubbling up to the surface. He couldn't understand what it was like to have something to fight for.

"All my life I have had friends and family looking out for me, helping me. The people fighting back have helped me. My own parents sacrificed themselves to save me as have friends throughout my life. But you, _Starkiller_, you've killed Jedi who have tried to make the galaxy better without listening to their side of the story. You take orders from a monster." The look on his face told her she was going too far, but she didn't care. "With that being the only life you know, the only life you remember, there is no possible way you can understand what it takes to be willing to sacrifice yourself, the love you have to have for the cause and the people apart of it. You may remember that your name is Galen, but you only know how to be _Starkiller_."

In a flash, his expression turned furious. His grip on her arms tightened painfully and he spun her around, slamming her back into the wall.

A yelp of pain mixed with shock escaped her lips, feeling her shoulder that had recently been dislocated crack. He hadn't slammed her back with enough force to dislocate it again, but his rough handling of her definitely didn't do the injury any good.

"You want me to stop being Starkiller? To be a Jedi and rebel like you? I can't do that!" he shouted inches from her face, giving her a rough shake.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried to change?" Nina demanded.

"I can't change! It's not part of Vader's plan for me to change."

"You tell me to save myself, why don't you save yourself from becoming a monster like Vader? Or are you too afraid and cowardly to try?" she hissed.

It wasn't possible for him to look more angry as his face had gone red. In the back of her mind, Nina knew she had crossed the line and taken things too far, but it was so easy to get frustrated and angry with him and it seemed easy for him to get angry at her. Before she had a chance to try to apologize for what she'd said and talk like adults, Galen had roughly yanked her back from the wall and thrown her to the floor. In the next instant, Galen was on top of her with his hand on closed around her throat, brown eyes flashing to yellow for a split second before returning to brown.

"I am _not _a coward," he hissed through his teeth, sounding more terrifying than ever.

Through the Force she was able to sense that he didn't intend to hurt her in _that _way, though his position above her said otherwise, but she was none the less afraid and shook slightly with fear. With his hand on her throat tightening gradually, she felt herself starting to panic. Reacting on instinct for her own safety, she let loose a Force push that threw him into the wall of the meditation room and away from her. Wasting no time, she scrambled to her feet and backed away, holding her throat.

Staring at her, a look of horror fell over his face and he slowly rose to his feet. "I… I'm sorry. Nina, I'm sorry." He shook his head, taking a step closer to her. "I… I'm use to reacting to anger with violence. I don't know anything else. I didn't mean to hurt you," he insisted.

She believed him, but it wasn't that that bothered her. "You scared me, Galen," she murmured.

He reached out for her with his right hand and she held her ground even though she wanted to shrink away. Hesitantly, he hand cupped her cheek. "_I'm sorry_," he repeated, bringing his other hand up to cup the other side of her face. Turning his attention to her injured shoulder, her kneaded the muscle and Nina hissed in renewed pain. "I didn't think I was that rough on you…"

"You were, Galen. I'm not asking you to change, just… just keep an open mind." Stepping away from him, she brought her lightsabers to her via the Force and started backing towards the door. "I'm… I'm going to go take a shower," she said and made a hasty exit, practically running back to his quarters.

The moment she was in the refresher with the door closed, she began breaking down. Turning on the hot water of the shower, she took off her boots and clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor before stepping under the hot stream of water. Washing shampoo through her hair, she found that she was having a hard time breathing as her emotions started to spill over. After all the shampoo was out of her hair, she slowly sank to the floor of the shower, pulling her knees up to her chest. Finally, she broke. A strangled sob tore from her lips and her forehead came to rest on her knees. It was all too much for her to deal with. Jedi were being killed, one right in front of her, Galen was going to hand her over to Vader, she was going to die, and Galen had hurt her. It didn't matter if it was unintentionally because violence was the only way he knew how to deal with anger, she could forgive him for that, but he hurt her just the same and all the stress she was under came streaming out her eyes in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen-<strong>

Not once in his life did he feel so horrible. He hadn't meant to hurt Nina. Vader had always taught him that when angry he was to lash out with violence. It was drilled into him to the point that he'd hurt Nina without a second thought. _Never again_, he swore to himself. No matter what he was not going to lay a harmful hand on her again. She deserved better than that. The Jedi was right, he only knew how to be Starkiller, learning to be Galen again would be like learning to walk; it would take time. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be Galen. Yes, he wanted to be Galen for Nina, but he wasn't sure what he wanted for himself. Sighing, he leaned his head against the wall, thinking about everything Nina said. Everything she said was correct. There wasn't anything in his life he would sacrifice his life for. Maybe one thing, but he wasn't sure still. But he wasn't about to admit to being a coward.

What a way to start the day.

After half-an-hour of confining himself to meditation, he pushed himself off the wall and dragged his way back to his quarters. Surely Nina was done with her shower by now. He fully intended on apologizing again then taking a shower. Entering his quarters, he heard the shower running and frowned. Maybe women just liked long showers. A bad feeling crossed over him, however, and he went to the door of the refresher and knocked.

"Nina?"

On the other side of the door, a choked up voice replied, "What?"

"You all right?"

"I-I'm fine," she said and he knew she was lying.

Hesitating momentarily, he said, "I'm coming in, Nina."

"Don't," he heard her faintly say through the door.

Ignoring her, he stepped inside and his heart sank. The shower door was open and Nina was seated on the floor with her legs pulled up against her chest, keeping her modest before him, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Shaking her head, she lowered it back to her knees. Swallowing, Galen adjusted the temperature of the water and, keeping his pants on, stepped under the water and sat down next to her. Doing what felt right, he put his arm around her and was rewarded with a shaky sob as she leaned against him. Nothing he could say would help so he just held her as she shook, entirely unsure of what he was doing. All he could do was offer her comfort.

The water steadily began to run cold and he reached up and turned off the shower. Bringing a towel to them with the Force, he shifted away from Nina to wrap her in the towel before slipping his arm under her knees and the other across her back. Lifting her up off the wet floor, he took her out of the refresher and to the bed. Moving the covers back, he laid her down and pulled them back over her.

Sighing, eyes partially closed, Nina said, "It's early."

"Yes, but you're tired," he replied, brushing wet locks of hair from her face. "Just get some sleep."

"Galen, I'm sorry for what I said to you back there," she apologized tiredly.

"It's all right. Just sleep," he told her.

She didn't need to be told again and she pulled the sheets tighter around her, shutting her bloodshot eyes. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Grabbing some dry clothes, Galen silently changed before exiting his quarters, leaving Nina to sleep in peace. It would probably be the last time she was able to sleep as long as she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is, the chapter that gave me so much trouble with my writers block. You don't know how many times I've rewritten this damn chapter! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

Morning came far too soon for Nina. She'd woken up a few hours after Galen had set her in his bed and had gone about meditating and working out to keep her mind off things, but when it became late she'd retreated to meditation to sleep, though sleep avoided her for hours. Galen had offered her his bed, but she'd refused, wanting to be alone and not wanting to put him out. That was about the only time they spoke after the incident after they sparred. Though she was still a little angry with him, that wasn't why she chose not to speak. No, her reason was because she needed time alone to process everything that was about to happen. In a matter of hours, her life would be in Vader's hands and she would be dead in days, or months if Vader was in a patient mood. She kind of hoped he wouldn't be patient and would just end her life as soon as possible. Being tortured for months wasn't a fate she wanted to face.

Sighing, she gathered her boots and put them on, fighting to keep her fingers from trembling as she buckled them. Cursing her hands, she shook them, hoping it would help her be rid of the trembling. When she was taken before Vader, she would not show him fear. Of course that, like so many things in the universe, was easier said than done.

Running her hand through her hair, frowning when she ran into a few tangles, she got to her feet and picking up her utility belt, she put it on, letting it hang low on her hips, and held her lightsabers in her hands. Staring at her weapons, she swallowed the large lump in her throat. Never again would she feel their power, use them to fight against the Empire. Idly she wondered what would become of them. It would surprise her if Vader set them on a mantle with other Jedi lightsabers. Hooking them to her belt for what would undoubtedly be the last time, she went in search of Galen. Sooner or later she was going to have to talk to him.

It was still early and it appeared that only Juno was awake, sensing her in the cockpit. Deciding against saying good morning to her, still not on good terms with the pilot, she walked straight to Galen's cabin. Coming up to the door, she knocked briefly and waited. A moment later, the door swished open, revealing tired, shirtless Sith.

"Nina… is everything okay?" he questioned, voice laced with sleep. He must have just woken up.

Trying not to stare at his horribly scarred chest, she shrugged, "Depends on your definition of okay. Can I come in?"

Hesitating momentarily, he stepped to the side and she walked past him, wringing her hands together nervously. Now that she was in his cabin, she didn't know what to say.

"Nina?" Galen asked from behind her, rooted to his spot at the now closed door.

Finding her voice, she turned around to face him, leaning back against single table. "Just thought I'd come talk to you before, well, _before_. Also, I wanted to say that I'm not angry about our little argument in meditation."

His eyebrows arched doubtfully.

"Okay," she conceded. "I am a little angry about how you acted, but I'm over it. I don't want you to think that's why I didn't talk to you much afterwards."

Crossing his equally scarred arms over his chest, he replied, "Are all Jedi so forgiving?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't met too many other Jedi."

Expression grim, he pursed his lips, glancing at the ground. For a strong Sith, he certainly didn't seem comfortable around other people, Nina noticed. When his eyes returned to her, he said, "Give me your lightsabers."

Doing as he said, a sense of loss coming to her when she removed them from her belt and gave them to him, she asked, "Are you going to give them to Vader?"

To her surprise, he shook his head, taking them to the chest at his bed. "He'll lock them away to gather dust with the others he's collected. They'll be better taken care of with me. I just tell him they were lost in our fight."

"Thank you," she sighed in relief. "I was worried that he'd put them on a mantle or something."

"No, I assure you that they'll be safe with me." Shutting the chest, he stared at it for a long moment. "Juno woke me via the intercom a little while ago. We'll be arriving at Vader's ship within the hour."

Dread gripped her chest and she fought to bury it. "Guess this will be the last time we get to talk, huh?"

"I wish you'd have taken my offer," Galen sighed sadly, looking at her.

"I wish I could have accepted," she admitted. "But I just can't. You know that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking some comfort in each others presence. It would be the last time they saw each other and Nina suspected that it would be the last time Galen could be Galen and not Starkiller. Unconsciously her dark green eyes ran over the scars on his chest. How could he let Vader do such horrible things to him and continue to serve the Dark Lord? It didn't make sense to her.

Biting her lip lightly, Nina reached out and traced one of the scars on his shoulder, carefully avoiding the wound he'd sustained on Felucia. He tensed out of uncertainly from her touch but let her continue. Even his scars had scars and just when she thought she'd finished tracing one it branched off into a few others. Coming to his heart, she splayed her hand over it, feeling its strong beating against her palm. A heart that was tainted by the Dark Side. Tears sprang to her eyes, remembering how he use to be as a kid. Everyone changed as they got older, but he'd been forced into the Dark Side, brainwashed even. It hadn't been his choice.

"Vader will betray you one day," she stated, feeling him tense again. "It's how the Sith are. They use you until you're of no use to them anymore."

"You sound like Shaak Ti," Galen grumbled, shaking his head.

She smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment. She was a wise Jedi." Turning her eyes up to meet his, she added, "Please, be careful. I'm telling you, the Sith don't know loyalty to each other. Vader will turn on you one day."

He shook his head. "You're wrong."

"For your sake, I hope I am." Sighing, wishing she could get through to him, she stepped away and took a side on the side of his bed. "Do you know the Jedi Code?"

"Learning Jedi teachings wasn't in Vader's lesson plan," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's something you once knew by heart," she said cooling, ignoring his sarcasm. "_There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force._ Reciting it in my head sometimes gives me a sense of inner peace." Shrugging, she added, "Just thought I should tell you."

"Why?"

Looking up at him, Nina said, "Because like it or not, you're the son of two Jedi. Letting you just not remember it would be an insult to them."

"I'm a Sith, Nina. My lack of memory concerning your Code would be the least of their concerns. I'm not even sure if I believe that my parents were Jedi."

"You believe that we knew each other as kids," she pointed out.

"Yes, but that's because I can remember you in certain memories. I don't remember my parents at all."

"So you think I'm lying about that?"

Choosing his words carefully, he said, "I'm saying that I don't have enough proof to accept what you say about them."

She huffed. "So until you get this proof, I'm lying."

He didn't answer and he didn't need to. She couldn't really blame him for not believing her fully, but it still hurt.

Running his hand through his shortly cropped hair, he turned to go to the refresher. "I'm taking a shower. Feel free to stay in here or wander about. Before she could offer up a reply, the refresher door swished shut behind him and she was left alone. Falling back on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't intended on having an argument of sorts with him. But what had meant to be a simple conversation before she was handed over had turned into one. Galen was so frustrating it wasn't funny. It was sad that he was so loyal to Vader. That Sith didn't deserve Galen's loyalty.

When she heard the shower running, Nina allowed a few silent tears to fall.

* * *

><p>The <em>Executor<em> was cold, and not just the temperature. The atmosphere sent a chill down Nina's spine. Her anxiety had skyrocketed the moment she stepped off the _Rogue Shadow_, the power of the Dark Side nearly overwhelming her. Galen, however, was as confident as could be. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing to worry about. Nina knew better than to believe that. It was only a matter of time before he believed it too.

After a short walk, they came to a stop in front of large doors. Turning to her, he tightened the restraints around her wrists and made sure that she couldn't use the Force to escape them.

Tentatively, he raised his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Nina," he murmured.

Feeling her throat tightened, she whispered, "I know. It's okay." Offering a sad smile, she added, "Take care or yourself."

"I will," he promised. And then his face became emotionless, that of a well trained Sith warrior, and he grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her inside the large room when the doors opened.

Across the way at the massive view port, was Darth Vader.

The moment they entered the Dark Lord turned toward them.

Bowing respectfully, Galen said, "Master, I have brought you Nina Cortal."

Silently, Vader walked to her, towering above her. Rather than feeling intimidated, Nina fixed an ice cold glare on him.

"Tell me who in the senate is allied with the rebels," Vader demanded.

Nina spat at him in reply. A second later her throat constricted painfully, her air supply cut off as she was lifted inches into the air. Struggling against the invisible hand, she managed a glance at Galen. He did nothing but stand still, eyes on the floor. Just as everything was going dark, the Sith released her and she felt to the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"You will tell me," Vader declared. "One way or another, I will get the answers I seek."

Coughing, she replied icily, "Don't hold your breath."

Turning his back to her, Vader returned to the view port, leaving Nina on the floor. To Galen, he said, "The Emperors fleet has arrived."

Coming to stand by his master's side, Galen murmured in excitement, "You have brought the Emperor to us. When do we strike?"

Suddenly Nina understood why the Emperor did not know of Galen. Vader was planning to betray his master. That, if anything, should prove of the constant betrayals of the Sith. But Galen still failed to realize that. And he also failed to notice his master's tone. Something about how he just spoke to Galen made Nina frown through the pain in her throat. Something was very wrong.

"I did not summon him here," Vader corrected and Galen's confusion echoed through the Force.

The doors behind them suddenly swished open and Nina turned to see who had entered. Her heart stopped in her chest. The Emperor… Before she could utter a word, there was a _snap-hiss _behind her followed by a gasp of shock and agony. As soon as she looked towards the sound, everything stopped. Now facing her was Galen, Vader's crimson lightsaber protruding from his abdomen. The betrayal had come at last and Galen met Nina's eyes with fear, confusion, and disbelief.

Before Galen could fall forward, Vader grasped him by the throat. "His spies followed you here," he hissed, deactivating his blade.

With a pain filled grunt, Galen collapsed to the floor, arms wrapping around his wounded abdomen. Nina was by his side in a second, pulling his head onto her lap, shielding him from the two Sith as best as she could given the fact that her hands were bound together. She was no match for the two but that hardly crossed her mind. Gazing at his face, she saw his eyes beginning to flutter shut and realized his was on the verge of loosing consciousness.

"No, no, no, you're going to be okay," she swore, knowing it was a promise she couldn't keep. Desperately trying to ease his pain, she let her Force energy flow through him, letting him share her strength. It was working and his brown eyes cleared but the agony remained.

Stalking towards them, the Emperor glared at them then at Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader asked, bowing respectfully.

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader!" the Sith Master accused. "By taking this boy as your apprentice you have betrayed me. Interrogating the Jedi and finding the rebels for me will restore some of my trust, but now you must kill the boy or I will destroy you both!"

Struggling to his knees with Nina's help, Galen gasped, "Don't, Master! We can defeat him together!"

Nina stared at him in shock. Even now, after Vader had stabbed him, he was loyal to him. She seriously doubted that loyalty was mutual.

Vader took a step closer to Galen and Nina put herself between them. "Leave him alone!" she hissed a second before she was effortlessly lifted into the air and thrown into a wall by Vader. With a yelp of pain she fell to the ground.

"Nina!" Galen shouted, attempted to rise to his feet and go to her aid.

"Do it now, Lord Vader!" the Emperor ordered Vader. "Strike him down and prove your loyalty to me!"

For a brief moment, Vader appeared reluctant to attack his apprentice. And then his choice was made. Galen was lifted into the air with the Force and thrown back into the wall of the room with enough force to dent the durasteel, and was then thrown back into the opposite wall with the same amount of force.

"No!" Nina screamed, rising to her feet and running at Vader. But the moment she was close enough he swung one fist back at her, catching her in the side of the face. Feeling as though she'd been his by a cruiser, she fell to the ground, then her vision suddenly blurry and confusing.

The last thing she heard before everything went dark was the Emperor cackling, urging Vader to kill Galen.

* * *

><p>She wasn't clear how much time had passed, but when Nina came to she was dangling about the floor, her hands tightly bound above her head. Blinking her eyes several times to clear her head, she looked up at her hands. They were reddish in color, the magna locks so tight that they nearly cut off her circulation. Struggling against the fog in her head, she remembered what had happened to Galen and her heart began hammering in her chest. Desperately, she began struggling against the restraints, cringing when they bit into her wrists.<p>

"Struggling is a pointless effort," a deep, mechanical voice comment.

Startled, Nina stared in front her. At eye level due to her high suspension, was Vader, standing a couple feet in front of her, hands at his hips.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, continuing to struggle despite his words.

In a hollow voice, he replied, "Starkiller is dead."

Now that stopped her struggling. Dead? No… she'd seen him being beaten but… oh, Force, no! Tears spilled down her cheeks. She'd warned Galen that he would be betrayed. If he had only listened to her he would still be alive! If she had fought, he would still be alive!

Lower lip trembling, her eyes burned like green fire. "I'll kill you. I swear by the gods of Naboo, I'll kill you," she vowed. Anger led to the Dark Side, she knew this, but Galen was _gone_, and this time it was for good.

"You are in no position to make threats, Jedi Cortal. Now, tell me" he began, circling her. "Who are your rebel friends? Who in the senate is allied with them?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Stopping at the wall, hand hovering over a control panel, Vader sighed, "As you wish." He pressed one button.

Electricity erupted from the magna locks and hot agony shot through Nina like thousands of vibroblades stabbing her all at once. It was the most intense pain she'd ever felt. No wonder so many confessed to Vader and the Emperor. She would do almost anything to make the pain stop.

When it did, her head drooped and she struggled to catch her breath, tears of pain and anguish flowing freely.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Vader yanked her head back, forcing her to look at him. "I want names."

Licking her dry lips, she demanded, "First, tell me what happened to Captain Juno Eclipse." Though she didn't much like the pilot, she hoped she hadn't met the same fate as Galen.

"She has been accused of treason and is being held in a detention cell just as you are."

Her eyes widened. "Treason? She's loyal to the Empire! Starkiller was loyal to you!" she shouted. "How could you do that to them?"

"They were tools to be used, nothing more," he snapped, grabbing her jaw tightly, threatening to break it. "Now, _names_."

Staring at him defiantly, she hissed, "No."

"You only prolong the inevitable. The Emperor wants those names, even if it takes years to get them out of you." Returning to the wall, he pressed the button and the torture resumed.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and Nina could no longer hold her head up and could hardly for a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. It seemed more like Vader was giving her a taste of what to come as he'd stopped asking questions two hours ago, settling into different forms of torture. Some left her screaming in pain, others were to painful to utter a single sound. Blood trickled down her arms, her earlier struggling having caused her restraints to cut into her skin. She didn't even feel it, her body consumed by the agony of her first torture session.<p>

Informing her that the interrogation would continue later, Vader made his leave. Finally, she was alone. He could torture her to his dark hearts desire. She wasn't going to talk. She wasn't going to let everything she'd done for the rebels be in vain.

Giving up on trying to think anymore, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Galen-**

He didn't know what death was supposed to feel like, but Galen was fairly sure that grogginess wasn't normal. Nor did he believe he was supposed see darkness and hear what was going on around him. Though he couldn't make out what exactly he was hearing, there was some beeping to one side and what sounded like a droid rolling around to the other. So far, death was similar to sleeping. He recalled having dreams… no, visions. They'd been of the past and the future. None of them were very clear but he could remember some of the more vivid details. And he'd felt pain, but not his pain. This pain came from somewhere else. It was intense and agonizing. Nina… Nina had been in pain. Still was, if he was correct. And Juno too.

This wasn't death.

From somewhere in the darkness, there was familiar breathing coming from a respirator, followed by a droid saying, "Lord Vader, he's regaining consciousness."

"Keep him restrained," Vader ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Forcing his eyes open against the blaring light, Galen screamed in rage and fought against his restraints but found them unyielding, keeping him firmly against the medical table. The droid he'd heard poked at him with needles and he pulled away from it to the best of his abilities. And then he stopped struggling when his eyes fell on the source of his problems.

"You!" he shouted at Vader. "You killed me!"

Nina had been right. All along, she'd been right. Shaak Ti as well

"_The Sith always betray one another."_

They'd been right. Vader had betrayed him.

Shaking his domed head, Vader said, "No. The Emperor wanted you dead. _I _salvaged your body and brought you here to be rebuilt."

"Why?" Galen demanded, resuming his struggle. Never before had he felt so angry.

"The Emperor needed to believe you were dead," Vader replied. "Now you can have your revenge and fulfill your destiny. Should you refuse to seek vengeance, you will die. You must join me, and together we can bring an end to the Emperor."

Now both angry and confused, Galen fell back against the table, staring up at the light. Where did the lies end and the truth begin? This man had killed him and then saved him. Taught him and beat him.

Deciding he would figure it all out later and make his true decision when he sorted things out, he reluctantly asked, "What is your bidding, my Master?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Nina-<strong>

Something had happened.

Slipping in and out of consciousness as she did most days, Nina became aware of an acute change in the Force. Struggling to remain conscious, she tried to determine what exactly the cause was but gave up within seconds, too tired and worn to make a serious attempt.

Six months.

For six months she'd been tortured relentlessly, mercilessly. A few times she believed that her heart had stopped. But she was always revived and once she was stable enough the interrogations and torturing would resume. The only time she was let down from her hanging position was when she requested to use the refresher, but she could only make those requests every three hours and even then she'd only be let down for roughly five minutes, maybe a little longer. During that time she could do whatever she wanted such as drink some water, wash off some of the blood and grime, brush her teeth, and whatnot. Of course doing those trivial things had become uncomfortable. The lack of use of her limbs made walking unbearably painful and her shoulders almost always popped when lowered from her restraints. Blood flowed and dried constantly from where her restraints bit into her flesh, adding to her discomfort. Every once in a while she given some water outside of going to the refresher, and she was given food even less. It didn't go unnoticed to her that she was considerably thinner, her once skin tight shirt now hanging somewhat loosely about, appearing to be a size or two too big. The same went for her pants. All in all, she was starving, given only enough food and water to stay alive.

No matter what condition she was in, though, she hadn't and wouldn't give Vader any information. All he got out of her were insults. That would only intensify her torture.

At times when it was so unbearable, she wished that one of her guards would just blast her in the head, or that Vader would take her head clean off. Some days she would dream of death and be lulled to sleep by the idea. Anything was better than living like this, if it could even be called living. But she wasn't the type to just give up, and letting herself die seemed like giving up, so she'd settled into a healing trance regularly to keep her strength up just enough to keep living.

Just as she was about to slip back into darkness, she heard the alarms.

* * *

><p><strong>-Galen- <strong>

Finding Nina and Juno became Galen's highest priority. Vader may have said that he was to sever all ties to his past, but he wasn't going to leave them behind to die. Juno was his pilot and had become a good friend, and Nina… Nina was someone he decided he needed. She was the only one he could be himself around and she would prove helpful in his mission. What better way to seem like a part of the rebellion than to have a Jedi for a partner? PROXY had expressed his disapproval of going after them, but Galen ignored his droid and went anyways. With the _Empirical_ on a collision coarse with a star, he didn't have much time.

A hail of blasterfire came from all around him the moment he entered one of the corridors. In no mood for them, he sent a massive Force push towards the stormtroopers, sending them hurtling to the end of the hall, backs snapping with the force of the impact. It was nearly pointless to try to kill them as others immediately took their place. Activating his red blade, he took them apart one by one, the stench of charred flesh making him feel sick to his stomach.

Off to the side was a young lieutenant, cowering in a corner and cradling a blaster.

Galen regarded him for a moment.

_No witnesses_.

Albeit reluctantly, he batted away the lieutenant's blasterfire, separating the young man's head from his shoulders, making sure his death was quick. A small piece of mercy.

"PROXY, how much time do we have?" Galen asked his droid via the comlink.

"Not long," the droid replied completely unconcerned. Galen didn't share his confidence.

Pushing forward, he made his way to the detention center. Stormtroopers seemed to have gathered there and slowed his progress considerably. Unleashing a blast of Sith lightening, the troopers screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground as Galen jumped over the swinging his blade at the others, slashing one from shoulder to hip. He had no time for this.

Grabbing one trooper in a Force choke, he demanded, "The Imperial pilot and the Jedi; where are they?"

"I don't know!" the trooper choked out, clutching his throat. As Galen's grip tightened, he finally pointed to the cell halfway down the corridor.

With a quick twist of his hand, the trooper's neck was snapped and he fell to the ground.

Wasting no time, Galen ran forward to the cell and waved it open. Inside, suspended by her wrists, was Juno, her blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"It's you…" she murmured as he searched for the magna controls that would release her. "I saw you die, though. I watched everything on a security channel."

"I had some unfinished business," he replied, slashing the controls with his lightsaber.

Released from her restraints, Juno fell to the ground with a grunt of discomfort but got to her hands and knees before Galen helped her sit upright. A loud explosion nearly knocked them both over and thick smoke filled the air.

Coughing, the pilot asked, "What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here. PROXY's sending the ship towards a star."

"I'm been branded a traitor, Starkiller," she admitted nervously.

"I don't care about that. I'm leaving the Empire." Carefully helping her to her feet, he asked, "Can you walk?"

She nodded. "Not well, but I can manage."

"Good, we need to find Nina."

A grim expression fell over her face. "I saw her a few times when I was let down for a while. She looked horrible. I almost think I've been in better care. I don't… well. I haven't seen her lately so I'm not sure if she's alive or not."

"She's alive," he insisted, already leading Juno out of the cell, gagging on the smoke. "I can feel her. Do you know which cell she was in?"

Pointing farther down the row of cells, leaning against Galen for support, she said, "Towards the end."

Partially holding onto Juno to help her walk, he hastily moved forward, fighting the smoke that was filling his lungs. The air was steadily becoming unbreathable. As it was it was hard to go a few seconds without coughing.

Via his comlink, PROXY said, "Master, they are a part of your past! You must…"

"They're coming with us," Galen interrupted, not wanting to hear what he knew PROXY would say. He wasn't going to leave Juno and Nina behind. To Juno, he asked, "Do you know which cell she's in?"

Juno shook her head. "No."

Sighing, he reached out with the Force and attempted to feel for her. Faintly, he felt her Force signature and he took its faintness as a bad sign. Hurrying, he started opening each of the cells. They were all empty. Near the very end, he opened the cell and his jaw fell slack. In the same position as Juno had been, was Nina, her head slumped forward and her matted hair hiding her face like a curtain. Her clothes seemed a size or two too big for her even though they were the same that she'd been wearing since they were reunited. With the sleeves of her shirt only an inch wide, he could clearly see how thin her arms were and his stomach twisted into a knot of anger.

Deciding that there would be no way that she could stand on her own, he led Juno to the controls. "When I tell you to, shut off the locks."

Giving a nod followed by a cough, she raised one hand to the controls.

Taking the few short steps to Nina, Galen put his arms about her waist so that she wouldn't fall to the ground, grimacing when he felt her ribs through her shirt. She groaned and tensed, attempting to shift away.

"Take it easy, Nina," he murmured. "It's me." She mumbled something but he couldn't understand what so he just looked over to Juno. "Okay, now."

A second later, the magna locks were disengaged and Nina's arms fell free as she slumped against Galen with a relieved groan. She was much too light. Lifting her up so that he held her against his chest with both arms, he motioned for Juno to follow and started out of the detention level. If the Jedi in his arms weren't going in and out of consciousness he would have tried to help Juno along as well after noticing that she was struggling to keep up. There was no way Nina would be able to stand, let alone walk, so Juno had to grit her teeth and keep up. He'd take over flying the _Rogue Shadow _until the pilot recovered to make up for it.

PROXY continued to bark at him about how they had very little time left and Galen urged Juno to quicken her pace. If they didn't get out soon they'd be fried. At least most troopers were more focused on getting out than catching him, surviving becoming more important than following orders. It made his, Juno's, and Nina's escape easier.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they went through some blast doors and saw the _Rogue Shadow_. Its ramp was lowered and they ran up it and their feet hadn't left the ramp before PROXY was closing it.

"PROXY, get us out of here!" Galen shouted to his droid, feeling the ship come to life beneath his feet.

Letting Juno sit down outside his cabin as her legs had finally given out, he walked inside and took Nina to his bed, laying her down gently. It looked as if she was out cold again. Sighing, he brushed some of her hair from her face. She looked terrible and he'd bet anything that it would take her a while to get back to one hundred percent. What she needed was some food and a shower, but for now he'd let her sleep.

Rising to his feet, he exited his cabin and lifted Juno up off the floor, taking her to her cabin. She too looked like she could use a few days to return to her normal self.

After they both were well enough, he knew the questions would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_**To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure I was going to continue this story, not because I didn't want to, but because I wasn't sure how to write what I wanted to write next. For me, it's never a problem of not knowing what to write, my issue is trying to figure out how to write it. I'd already taken it down once from severe writers block, reposted it, added two chapters, and then stopped writing because I hit a bump in the road. I'm going to take another crack at writing, though, so wish me luck!**_

_**Also, I like to think that my writing skills have improved, so hopefully there will be fewer spelling/grammar errors from now on. One change that I'd like to point out is that I'm not going to be writing **_**- Galen -**_** or **_**- Nina -**_** prior to entering into their POV, but I'll make sure you know upfront who's POV you're reading. **_

_**One last thing, I've read some random posts on other websites that state that technically Galen/Starkiller is the "Gary-Sue" of Star Wars. I don't think so, but I'd like to hear some other opinions on the matter. I'm just curious and thought it was interesting to read the posts of people who firmly believe he's a Gary-Sue.**_

* * *

><p>Everything hurt.<p>

Nina's arms hurt, her legs hurt, her head hurt, everything just _hurt_. But the pain was different from what she'd grown accustomed to while hanging by her arms in that dark cell. Despite the pain, she was comfortable, and it made no sense how she could be comfortable while in pain. She was also warm, not freezing from the lack of heat in the cell.

Confused, she bit back the pain and slowly opened her eye. Her blurry vision cleared and she was shocked to discover that not only was she not in that horrific cell, hanging by her wrists, but that she was in Galen's quarters on the _Rogue Shadow_. Her wrists had been bandaged as well, she noticed, and the dried blood and grime from her hands and arms had been washed away.

The young woman frowned.

While she was relieved to be out of that dark cell, she couldn't for the life of her figure out _why _she wasn't locked up or _how_ she'd gotten onto the ship. The last thing she remembered was waking to an alarm going off and a familiar presence she hadn't felt since Galen had been alive. Sometime after losing consciousness again, someone must have rescued her. But why take her to Galen's ship?

Not one to enjoy being in the dark, Nina grit her teeth and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and gaped when she saw that her clothes were gone and that she was now wearing an oversized dark gray under tunic. The notion that someone had undressed her made her squirm uneasily.

Putting weight on her weak legs was easier in theory, and she collapsed to her knees the moment she tried to stand. Once more she tried, but was met with the same results, so she gave up and leaned back against the bed with a heavy sigh. She'd lost a great deal of weight and muscle from being kept in a hanging position with minimum food and water for so long, and she could tell be her arms and legs that she was nearly skin and bone. It would take a while to return to her regular, healthy self.

Raking her fingers through her hair, she grimaced as she came across knots and grime. Her skin had been cleaned, but her hair had not been. As soon as she figured out just what was going on, she was going to hop in the refresher for a much needed shower. Though her grumbling stomach insisted that she eat first.

How long has it been since she had a full meal? Months at least.

As she sat quietly on the floor, gathering her strength to try to stand, she felt a shift in the Force, something comfortably familiar but utterly impossible, and it caused adrenaline to rush through her veins in preparation to fight or flee. What she felt – _who _she felt – wasn't possible.

She spotted the chest in which Galen had hid her lightsabers, and, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw forth blood, she forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to it. Fumbling with the latches, she yanked it open and rummaged around through the few possessions Galen had owned until she came across her lightsabers. She grasped one tightly, opting to leave the other in the chest since she'd need her left hand free to keep herself balanced, and hobbled to the center of the room, waiting for someone to come through the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door slid open and Nina's jaw fell slack in shocked disbelief.

Staring at her with concerned brown eyes, was Galen.

He took a step towards her and she took a shaky step back, directing the tip of her lightsaber towards him.

Looking from her eyes to her lightsaber, he raised his hands in a nonthreatening way. "Take it easy, Nina. It's just me."

"No," she bit out, shaking her head fiercely. "No, you died. I… I saw you die. Vader said you were dead!" Looking him over, staring at his bare arms, she swallowed thickly and added with a tremor to her voice, "You had scars everywhere, and now… now they're gone. You're not him!"

"I did die, but Vader brought me back. He wants me to continue serving as his apprentice, but that's not happening," he explained slowly with the utmost sincerity. "That's why I escaped his ship and rescued you and Juno – I'm leaving the Empire."

Had she believed him, that would have been music to her ears, but it didn't make sense. Vader was evil, but he wasn't a fool. Palpatine would have kept him on a tighter leash after discovering that he'd taken Galen as an apprentice. She couldn't see how Vader would believe that he'd be able to hide his apprentice a second time. Then again, Palpatine would have believed Galen to be dead, and thus there was no reason for him to suspect anything.

It was all too much and her vision swam as she wobbled on her shaking legs.

Galen reach for her, but she retreated backwards until her back was pressed tight against the wall. "No, you… you can't be him. You… he… it doesn't make sense."

Various thoughts and explanations and theories collided with each other inside her head, and her grasped on her lightsaber turned white knuckled.

"Vader raised me since I was a child," he reasoned, taking slow steps towards her, effectively cornering her against the wall. "Maybe that gave him reason to believe that I'd be loyal to a fault, I don't know. But it is _me_, Nina, you have to believe me."

"I… I don't…" she didn't know what she was trying to say or why she was still trying to make herself believe that it wasn't him.

For months she'd wake up in pain only to find that the tears sliding down her filthy cheeks were for him. Each time she woke from unconsciousness, her thoughts went to him, only to become broken hearted when she remembered – or was reminded by Vader – that he was dead. And yet here he was, standing before her with only a few cuts and bruises but not a single scar. There was no duplicating his Force signature, nor did she believe that this was some mind trick being played on her, which left only one conclusion.

The young man standing before her truly was Galen.

She stared at him in astonishment, blinking rapidly, before slowly deactivating her lightsaber and lowering it. She slid down the wall and would have hit the floor had it not been for Galen grasping her thin arms, pulling her against his chest.

Moving over to the bed, he helped her sit down, but no sooner had he made to move away had she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him.

After a few seconds, he snapped out of it and curled his arms around her, holding her close.

"Don't you ever, _ever _do that to me again," Nina warned tightly, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "That's the second time I've thought you've died. I don't want there to be a third time."

"There won't be," he promised even though promises like that were hard to keep during such dark days.

Sighing when she finally released her hold on her friend, she sat back more comfortably on the bed, tucking her legs under her. "Feels like I've slept for days," she commented, rolling her aching shoulders.

"You have, actually. You've been out cold for the last three days."

She blinked, surprised that she'd been unconscious for that long. Then again, it wasn't too shocking. Her body had been tortured along with her mind, leaving her beyond exhausted.

"These past few days have probably been the most sleep I've gotten over the past months," she commented bitterly, picking at the fabric of the sheets. "Vader… well, let's just say he made sure that I wasn't given a chance to relax even when he wasn't there."

Frowning, anger and concern radiating off of him, Galen asked, "What did he do to you?"

What _didn't _Vader do, would be a more appropriate question, but she kept those words in her head and instead mumbled, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Nina –"

"Where are we heading?" she interrupted, not wanting to think about what she went through, let alone talk about it.

Galen pursed his lips, wanting an answer from her, but he must have understood that it was too soon to talk about it because he replied, "I'm not sure yet. I need to get the rebels together if I'm going to stand a chance at striking the Emperor and Vader. I can't take them on alone."

She wasn't normally one for revenge, but she wanted to make Vader pay for the hell and pain he put her through. Something about what Galen said conflicted with the emotions she was feeling coming from him, not to mention that he didn't seem the type to just abruptly change his mind and join the other side even if Vader had turned on him. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For now, she was going to have to trust him, and that meant revealing a secret.

"Head to Nar Shaddar," she said.

"Why there?"

"… Because Master Kota's alive. All you did was blind him," she confessed.

Galen shook his head, sighing. "Why am I not surprised? At least now I know why you didn't tell me who witnessed him dying – no one did because he's alive. Did he contact you himself?"

She shook her head. "No, he contacted a friend who told my friend who told me."

"And you think he's still on Nar Shaddar?"

"There's no reason why he wouldn't be. Kota is a proud man – to have lost his sight… he won't be taking it well. I don't think he would have left the planet," she explained, firmly believing what she was saying. Knowing Kota, he'd be broken up about losing his sight.

Moving to sit beside her on the bed, Galen nodded and replied, "I'll tell Juno the plan, but it's going to be a few days before we get around to heading to Nar Shaddar. The ship needs fuel and restocked, and you and Juno need more medical supplies than I usually carry. I'd tell you to get into a bacta tank, but the ship isn't equipped with one."

"So I have to get better the old fashioned way, huh?" she asked, nudging his shoulder with hers. "Eat, build muscle, take a few bacta based pills? Think I can talk you into bringing me breakfast in bed?"

He blinked at her before realizing that she was just playing around, and he chuckled quietly. A beat passed before he added, "You understand that I can't allow you to accompany me whenever I might run into dangerous situations, right? You're in no shape to fight right now, neither is Juno for that matter."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, wishing that she was strong enough to stand by his side in rallying the rebels. But she wasn't stupid – she wasn't strong enough to hold her own just yet. "How is Juno anyways?"

"All right," he replied. "She's in better shape than you are, but is by no means in good health. She's underweight, malnourished, and her wrists are cut up just like yours from hanging around. You're skinnier than she is though, and more beat up."

Nina nodded slowly, relieved that the pilot was okay. She didn't like Juno all that much, but she didn't wish the worst on her.

Sighing, she said, "I think I'm going to go wash up and get some of this grime out of my hair."

"Okay, just make sure you come out and eat something when you're done. If you need anything, give me a call on the intercom." Rising to his feet, he started to the door.

"Hey, Galen," she called, bringing him to a halt. "Did you… I mean, were you the one who, uh, did this?" she asked, indicating to her wardrobe.

The young man actually blushed, seeming to just notice that her legs were virtually bare up to her thighs and that the tunic hung off her shoulder slightly, and he replied awkwardly, "Uh, no, no that was Juno. I asked her to get you cleaned up as much as she could once she was feeling better. I didn't, uh, I didn't think you'd want me seeing anything that I shouldn't."

"What do you know, a gentleman," she teased. "I didn't know there were any left in the galaxy."

His blushed deepened and he looked everywhere but at her until he finally said, "I'll leave you to your shower."

With that, he left her alone, and Nina laughed softly.

Despite his dark upbringing with Vader, she could still trip him up and bring a blush to his face. It gave her hope that he really was looking to do the right thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coffee keeps me awake to write, but reviews keep me motivated to write!<strong>_


End file.
